The Crescent Rose
by RavenRose8
Summary: The exclusive club, The Crescent Rose. Only open to females, and only to those that have been invited to join the exclusive club. Neopolitan has been invited to come along and she meets the elusive owner Red. Watch as the relationship progresses.
1. Chapter 1

" _She took a step and didn't want to take any more, but she did."_

― _Markus Zusak, The Book Thief_

 **Chapter 1-**

She didn't know what prompted her to go to this place, outside the plain black door she couldn't take the final step to knock at the door.

Her friend, Cinder had given her an invite to the place telling her that it was amazing. Sure she was pretty open and well hadn't had a relationship in quite a few years she didn't know why Cinder would tell her about this place.

Sighing to herself she decided it was best to just check the place out than leave if she didn't like it. Raising her hand to the door she knocked lightly.

A few seconds later a small opening slide open and she was faced with the eyes of someone.

"Um hello. I was told about this place." Neo said but when she got no answer she remembered the invite that Cinder had given her. "I was given this." Neo said handing the person the invite.

The slit slid closed but after a few seconds the door opened and Neo was faced with the tallest man she had ever seen, with him being almost twice the size of her.

The man once more didn't say anything but instead moved out of the way letting Neo enter the rather large, hidden club.

Looking around she noticed multiple rooms hidden by curtains and could hear some people behind them talking in soft voices. Next she saw a doorway that was leaking music making her believe that it was a dance floor with what sounded like a DJ as well.

The main part however was the bar with a few people around it and a couple bartenders around it. But what was caught her by surprise the most was the fact that everyone in the bar, except for the man at the front were all women.

She was able to tell who worked at the club as they didn't seem to wear too much clothes wise and were walking around, talking with people, giving them drinks or even taking them to different parts of the club.

"Hello. You're new right?" A woman asked sweetly next to her.

Turning Neo faced the woman who spoke to her, who was behind the bar and held back a blush as she noticed how little she seemed to wear.

The woman was wearing a red jumper/string dress that covered her down to her upper thighs but exposed her collar bone and some of her chest as it was only held on by a bit tied around her neck.

The jumper was just around below her shoulders but giving her full range of movement alongside hinting at other things. As the outfit only just covered her rear she had black tights on to cover her legs and had high booted heels on.

To complete the outfit she wore a crescent moon with a rose necklace around her neck. And a thin black choker was around her neck with a ruby dangling from it.

Catching herself Neo realised that she had been staring at the woman in front of her, causing her to look away.

Lastly Neo looked at her face to see silver eyes staring back at her and the woman had long black hair with red highlights and tips amongst them.

The woman laughed sweetly at Neo as she said, "Don't worry, I've gotten that reaction a couple times tonight. Plus I find it a complement that you're staring at me." The woman replied.

"Anyway, welcome to the Crescent Rose. Can I get you anything?" The woman asked.

"Um…just a coke please." Neo asked.

"Sure thing. So what's your name? I haven't seen you here before." The woman asked as she sorted out Neo's drink.

"Ah um Neo, my friend invited me here to have a look." Neo answered.

"Hmm." The woman hummed to herself as she handed Neo her drink, "Cinder right?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Neo asked, surprised.

"She told me last week that she's used her invite on a friend of hers, and that she'll be quite obvious." The woman replied with a smile.

Blushing Neo looked down at her outfit, she had only worn jeans, a black shirt and her white jacket but she knew her hair always stood out to people with it being pink, brown and white. It always made her self-conscious about it all.

So now with it being pointed out, although innocently made her think back to it all once again.

"Don't worry about how you look. You look beautiful." The woman said sweetly.

Nodding numbly Neo decided to change the topic and ask, "So what is this place?" Neo asked.

"This is Crescent Rose; the club is invite only. So only a member of staff can invite people, or a…patron who had been given an invite to invite someone else in. However patrons only get them under certain circumstances." The woman explained.

"But it's also only women, except for Yatsuhashi who's an old friend and acts as our bouncer. But well here we have a dance floor, bar, private rooms and we have a number of staff who tend to your needs." She answered.

"Do you mean sex?" Neo asked shyly.

"No. We call it companionship, someone to talk to or listen to your problems. If they want to have conversations in private than they can go behind the curtains and well, I don't police that so what they do behind there is down to them." The woman answered.

"Oh." Neo said, nervous about being caught out saying the wrong thing.

"Don't worry, everyone makes that assumption the first time. So what finds you here than?" She asked.

"I don't know. My friend gave me the invite, but I think it's because I haven't been on a date for someone for quite a while." Neo answered honestly.

"Ah I see, well I haven't been on a date for a long time either. But then again all my time is taken up here." She replied.

Neo just nodded in reply as she was conscious of the people around her as well, and although they were focused on their own conversations she was nervous for her first time being there.

"Why don't we go to a private room and talk some more? The curtains themselves are all soundproof so no one can hear us." She asked, to which Neo nodded in return.

"Ok than." The woman said, coming around the other side of the bar and leading Neo away to a private room.

Room was a little more, it was a booth with a leather semi-circle seat and a small table in the middle but it didn't affect anything as you could still easily move around it.

"I never asked your name." Neo asked nervously, trying to start a conversation again.

"Red." The woman, Red said easily but it was clear it wasn't her real name, but Neo didn't question her.

"So what would you like to talk about? It could be anything you want." Red offered to her.

So they did, they spoke of almost seemingly random topics from music to books they've read but avoided anything personal by not getting into too much detail.

The next time Neo came there, Ruby was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached her knees and exposed her cleavage slightly but it was hidden by a black see through material.

"Hello Neo, drink?" Red asked upon seeing Neo.

"Please." Neo replied tiredly.

Ruby turned to the bartender, and held up two fingers to her an was quickly supplied with two drinks. "Here." Red said, handing one of them to Neo. "Would you like to go to a private booth?" She asked.

"If you don't mind." Neo answered.

"Of course not, follow me." Red said, weaving through the other patrons of the club with Neo in tow until they reached an empty private booth and she opened the curtain for them.

"So, what would you like to talk about today?" Red asked.

"I've almost finished my new book…I've sent it to my editor earlier and just waiting to hear back from him but normally it's not too bad. So I've got a little bit of free time that I just don't know what to do with." Neo said excitedly, taking a sip of her drink as she finished.

"Well, I'm glad that you were able to finish your book. Perhaps you could use your sudden free time to catch up on some TV shows, that's what I tend to do when I can." Red said softly, smiling kindly at Neo.

"I haven't really watched much since I started writing, it can be distracting to watch stuff as I write so I much prefer listening to music instead." Neo commented.

"Oh? What sort of music do you like?" Red asked, remembering from before how Neo was fluid with what she likes depending on her mood.

"A mix, it varies a lot. I like a lot of Linkin Park and Within Temptation, and a mix of Two Steps from Hell and Night wish, but I've got loads of other bands sprinkled in as well." Neo answered with a smile, finding it easy to talk to Red.

"I see. I like the same as well, but it very much depends on my mood though." Red stated, the ever present smile still on her face as the pair continued to talk until the early hours of the morning before Neo had to go home, leaving the club again.

 **A/N**

 **So this is my new story, it's been in the works for a while but I've only recently finished it. It's rather hard to actually find spots to end the chapters but I want to make this one last a little while so it'll be in chapters.**

 **I'll happily admit I was inspired by another story that uses the concept of the club and stuff but it's very different. That I promise, though a few scenes are similar as it works well but I promise that's it.**

 **Not a lot more I can think of currently, not sure to my current release schedule for my stories as I'm writing rather randomly at the moment. Oh and I may start updating on Mondays instead but again, not entirely sure yet.**

 **So until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one."_

― _Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin_

 **Chapter 2-**

This continued for a few months, with Neo coming in once maybe even twice a week. Each time to see Red. Slowly she started to recognise the different staff and had learnt their names but she rarely interacted with them as Red would always be there.

Each time she visited the club Red would always be dressed differently, from dresses and exquisite outfits to ordinary jeans and t-shirt, but Neo always liked how Red looked in anything, although she never admitted it to the woman's face outside of saying that she looked good.

There was one time however that it seemed they were both having a particularly bad day it seemed but when Neo came in, wearing her normal clothes as she came almost running into the club.

Velvet, a brown haired bartender who Noe had spoken to a few times while waiting for Ruby. Spotted her as she came in and could already tell something was wrong.

"Here." Velvet said, handing Neo her normal drink of JD and coke. "Head over to the booth and I'll send Red over." Velvet told her.

Neo nodded mutely as she took her drink and went over to the booth she always shared with Red. About a minute later Red came in, wearing a long black lace dress that had a corset over the stomach and chest with a thin black skirt going down to the floor, all part of one dress.

Her ever present necklace and thin black choker with the ruby sitting against her throat. A drink of her own in hand she sat down next to Neo, slightly leaning on the woman as was the norm for them.

"I can see a beautiful face looking annoyed, what's wrong?" Red asked comforting.

"My boss. He's being a real hardass about my deadline. He just can't understand that I can't always think up what to write. It's grating on me." Neo exclaimed, annoyed.

"I see. What deadline is it? And how close is it?" Red asked kindly.

"A deadline for my new book. I've got to get it all done for next month but I've barely been able to write as no idea has come to me to write about." Neo said.

"I see. So you can't find anything to write about? Nothing that catches your eye perhaps." Red asked, once more her voice kind and the smile never leaving her face.

"Not really, I have a few ideas but nothing ever comes from them as when I sit down to write I can't think of anything to write." Neo stated.

"Hmm, that is rather annoying. Perhaps you should take a break and relax a little. Maybe get away from the area and try to gain more inspiration from somewhere else. Or maybe write little things and ideas around the place. It might help." Red suggested kindly.

"Maybe. But I've got to get one written by next month, I don't know if I have the time." Neo said worriedly.

"Speak to your boss, or rather editor and perhaps you could work something out." Red once more suggested.

"Maybe…it's worth a shot." Neo said, feeling slightly better than when she walked in.

The curtain opened slightly before anymore could be said and Velvet popped her head inside, "Oh good, you're decent. We've got a problem." Velvet said.

"What kind of problem? I'm with someone right now." Red replied, annoyed at the interruption.

"Yang's at the door, threatening to break it down as Yatsuhashi isn't letting her in at all." Velvet replied.

Neo watched as Red just sighed and for the first time showed a real emotion instead of the mask of happiness and enthusiasm she always wore. Neo could see how tired Red seemed by this news and how she almost dreaded seeing whoever this Yang was.

"Let her in and take her to my office. And my office only. I'll be up there in a minute." Red replied briefly, replacing her mask quickly.

"Ok." Velvet said, quickly disappearing again.

"Who's Yang?" Neo asked, confused at the sudden change but slightly happy that she was able to see Red without her mask.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be long I promise; you can stay here or sit at the bar if you want." Red said, standing up and leaving the booth with Neo following behind.

"Could you have Pyrrha come stand outside my office please?" Red asked while going past Velvet at the bar before disappearing out back.

"What's going on?" Neo asked Velvet, confused at everything happening.

"Oh nothing, just that Red has to talk with someone. She won't be long." Velvet expertly lied.

Neo could see that Velvet was worried about Red for a reason she didn't know, it seemed none of them would tell her what was going on.

A few minutes later Neo saw a tall blonde woman come storming out from the back, a red mark against her cheek as she stormed through the club and back outside.

Next an equally tall woman with red hair came out and went immediately over to Velvet to speak with her briefly before vanishing again.

"What's going on?" Neo asked as Velvet came over.

"I'm sorry, Red's unable to come back. Something's come up." Velvet said, pouring a drink for someone.

"What happened? Who was that blonde woman?" Neo asked.

"Wait here." Velvet replied, going from the bar out back with a bottle of whiskey and a glass, but quickly came back.

"Come on." Velvet said, taking Neo back over to the booth.

"What's happening?" Neo asked, confused.

"Right, you didn't hear this from me at all. Got it?" Velvet said sternly.

"Of course." Neo replied instantly.

"That blonde woman was her sister; they don't get along. Haven't for quite a while but she still makes her opinion known to Red and well, I don't know why she allows her inside and talks to her when it ends in shouting." Velvet explained.

"Why does she come here though?" Neo asked.

"Because she doesn't know where she lives. As I said they don't get along." Velvet said, poking her head out of the curtain. "I've got to go back to the bar, sorry." Velvet replied, leaving Neo alone.

Neo left shortly after when Red didn't come back. For the rest of the week Neo would go into the club to find that Red was nowhere to be found and when asking Velvet, the only answer was that she wasn't there today.

Upset that she couldn't speak to Red and losing her main source of relief of speaking to the woman, she chose to try something else. Which included walking through a large nature park not far from where she lived.

Wandering through the park Neo wasn't paying too much attention so when a dog came barrelling into her, jumping up and forcing her to the ground she let out a loud shout in surprise.

The dog, a rather large white Kunming wolfdog was on top of her, licking her face.

"Calm down boy." Neo giggled as she realised she was in no danger from the large dog as she gently pushed him away.

"Aria. Down." A softly spoken voice said firmly.

The dog, Aria listened eagerly as she backed off of Neo, allowing her to get up off the floor.

"I'm sorry about Aria, she's not normally like this." The girl said, her voice soft.

"Its fine, I should have been paying more attention." Neo replied, looking at the girl as she took her appearance in for the first time.

She wore jeans and simple black shoes but had a large red and white hoodie that reached down to her mid thighs and had long red hair that hid part of her face.

She also had silver eyes that reminded her so much of Red's own, and a dog lead in her hands, and looking sheepish at what her dog had done to the stranger.

"Mia. You need to keep Aria under control." The voice wasn't harsh or scolding but rather soft and kind, alongside being carefree. But entirely recognisable to Neo.

"Sorry mum. I thought she'd be alright off the lead for a little bit." Mia answered.

"If you do just make sure you keep an eye on her." Red replied in the same tone, as she turned her attention to Neo. "I apologise for that, are you ok?" Red asked, not acknowledging that she knew Neo.

Neo was stunned slightly at seeing Red outside of the club, although it shouldn't be much a surprise. However, the big surprise was the child who had called her mum. "Um I'm fine. Thank you." Neo said.

"I'm glad. Once more I apologise but we should carry on. Have a good day." Red said, smiling with a beaming smile but Neo could tell it was all part of a mask when interacting with people.

As they were moving on Neo took in Ruby's rather simple appearance of jeans and a hoodie like her daughter but had black boots with red highlights on the edges.

But while they were moving away Neo called out, "Red. Wait!" Neo called.

Red turned around with her daughter who seemed confused at why she had called that out but Red just turned to her, "Why don't you go on ahead sweetie. I'll catch up." Stating, to which her daughter nodded eagerly in return and carried on walking with her dog in front.

"Hello Neo." Red stated, mask still firmly in place.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Neo replied, unsure what to really say.

She only just shrugged her shoulders in reply, "A lot of people don't know. What's your point?" Red asked, not harshly but sounding almost bored and defensive.

"Nothing. I just um didn't know what to say. Will I see you at the club again?" Neo asked.

"Next week. I've taken a week off." Red stated.

"Oh. I see." Neo replied.

"I've got to go. See you later." Red said, turning around and walking away from Neo to catch up with her daughter.

Later that night Neo went to the club, and immediately over to Velvet and the woman could already tell something was wrong and directed her straight to a booth.

"Why didn't you tell me Red had a kid?" Neo stated as soon as the curtain was closed.

Velvet sighed as she sat down, "How did you find out?"

"I saw them in the park, her dog jumped on me and well her daughter, Mia stopped her but Red appeared after." Neo replied.

"I see. Look, you didn't hear this, or any of this from me. Got it?" Velvet said sternly.

"Of course." Neo replied.

"Only four people know about it, myself, her sister and two of her close friends. Blake and Winter. Not even her mother knows about her daughter, she kept it secret for years. I don't even know who the father is, but she revealed it to me by accident really." Velvet began to explain.

"She didn't always have this club, I don't know what she was before but either way she had a kid and I found out when she had to leave the club in my hands as she became ill. What I do know is that her two friends helped her throughout the pregnancy and that she doesn't get along well with her family. As evidenced by her sister coming along just to argue with her." Velvet said.

"What were they arguing about?" Neo asked.

"About the way Red is raising her daughter. She feels that with Red running the club on the nights and working here that she isn't fit as a parent but all she can do is argue with her a couple times a month and that's it. Hard to get past an army of Schnee lawyers." Velvet said with a slight smile.

"Why does she put up with it?" Neo asked, confused as to why Red would put up with her sister.

"Well this is the only place her sister knows she is, no one knows where she lives. Not even me. So her sister comes here to speak to her." Velvet answered.

"Hello." Red said, opening the curtain up to where the two women were sitting.

 **A/N**

 **Right, so another chapter down. This is where I left off before continuing so there may be some weird changes, namely the appearance of Mia, which I'm sure is right now and the name of the dog. But I think I'll have it sorted.**

 **I'm working on Singing to Hide the Suffering currently, which is almost done but I'm not entirely happy with it and have had multiply thoughts of abandoning the story altogether because of it. And partly GGO but I think I'll just finish writing it all out and see what happens. After that it'll be Valetown Tales which will be rather short before finally going back to Legends.**

 **I think that's about it. So until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _I've learned that we're all entitled to have our secrets."_

― _Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook_

 **Chapter 3-**

"Hello." Red said, opening the curtain up to where the two women were sitting. She was dressed the same, however wraparound sunglasses were covering her eyes even in the dim light of the club.

Velvet, now blushing ducked her head and quickly left. Apologising briefly as she went past, before going back to the bar.

Taking Velvet's seat, Red slipped in and even underneath the sunglasses Neo could feel the glare being thrown at her.

"There is a sort of unofficial rule here that the staff have come up with. We don't talk about personnel lives with customers, for me this goes beyond an unofficial rule and is a code I live by. I do not bring up my personnel life with anyone outside a very very select few." Red stated calmly.

"I…" Neo tried to say but was interrupted.

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't have Yatsuhashi come here and kick you out, alongside banning you." Red asked.

"I…I just wanted to know more about you." Neo cried out, "I'm sorry, but it's just that when I saw you today, I just wanted an explanation. I had no hint that you even had a child, it…it was just a surprise and I wanted to know more. But you weren't here." Neo explained, looking down at the table.

"So you went to the first person who knows something here." Red said, sighing as she realised the most obvious thing.

"What are you going to do?" Neo asked in a small voice, finally looking up to meet Ruby's silver eyes.

"You're glad I like you." Ruby said softly, leaning over the table as Neo was about to question what Ruby meant and met their lips together in a soft kiss.

Neo was surprised but soon followed with the kiss and replied in kind, further deepening the kiss as she leaned towards Red. Though not one to be out done, Ruby pushed back and won the small battle between them.

When they finally parted for breath, breathing deep, Ruby spoke up. "Me having a kid, it doesn't scare you off?" Red asked huskily.

"No…No it doesn't. Though I want to know the truth, I won't pry until you are willing to tell me, even if it's not for years." Neo replied honestly.

"Years huh?" Red teased.

Neo blushed, stammering slightly at her slip up but was interrupted by another kiss. "Years sounds nice." Red whispered.

The two had carried on kissing until they were interrupted by Red's phone going off. Pulling away briefly, Ruby slid her phone from her pocket, "Hello?" She said huskily.

"I'll be home shortly…Yes you can stay up…Alright, I won't be long I promise." Red said, having become fully alert in seconds. Turning back to Neo she smirked at her and said, "Where were we?" She asked as she leaned in for another kiss.

When they broke apart it was Neo's turn to speak up first, "You need to go don't you?" Neo asked, trying not to sound sad at the news.

"Yeah, I promised Mia that'd I would be all hers this week. She heads back to school the day after tomorrow, she had a week off for holiday. I only came here tonight to see you." Red answered.

"Oh…I see…can…can I ask? What are we?" Neo asked as she was unsure about what to really call them.

"Do we need a label? Why don't we just see how it goes? We can continue to meet here and well, talk, kiss or whatever you want. I don't mind." Red replied.

"I think that sounds good." Neo responded, unsure what she would really call them but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"Good. I'll be back here come Monday night, but I must be going." Red, kissing Neo's cheek before sliding out of the booth and leaving quickly, "Velvet! We'll talk once I come back." She threw over her shoulder as she left.

For the next month the pair continued to meet every other day, quickly changing to every day bar a couple that Red had to take off because of Mia, but after almost a month of meeting up with each other at the club, Ruby made a move. Sort of.

* * *

"So, next week for Halloween the clubs hosting a costume party…Mia is going to come alongside some of the other patron's kids. They'll be in the dance area leaving the adults alone at the bar. If…if you want to come, I'll make sure they know. It's a private event so only a few people will be here plus the staff." Red said, asking Neo while she was sitting on her lap in their private booth.

"You…you want me there?" Neo asked, unsure and not believing what Ruby was asking her.

"I do. If you don't want to come, I understand. But…well I'd like you to meet Mia. Officially." Red said, moving a stray strand of Neo's hair behind her ear while cocking her head to the side as she awaited Neo's response.

"I'd love to come…and to meet your daughter." Neo responded, and for her answer she was rewarded with a kiss in reply.

Choosing an outfit for the party was hard, it was fancy dress but she didn't really have anything that would work for it. So instead she chose an outfit that she had used for one of her characters in her books.

Brown trousers with two belts, one actually around the waist and the other hanging down her thigh. Grey heeled boots on her feet giving her a couple extra inches, and then a long white jacket, which covered her chest which was pushed up by a black corset finished off the look.

Applying some red lipstick, she checked herself in the mirror before opening her door and heading out. Going along the familiar route she took to go to the club, it didn't take her long to arrive. Just shy of ten minutes from her apartment.

Arriving at the door she knocked on it, only for the slider to open briefly before closing and the door opening. Neo smiled towards the tall man as she walked inside.

Arriving at the bar she could already see people dressed up in all sorts of costumes around the room, attempting to find where Red was in the room but found it to be rather hard, so instead walked over to the bar.

She had already spotted Cinder talking with a green haired girl who was dressed like a gunslinger from the wild west, while Cinder wore a black skin tight suit and eye mask.

Smiling towards them she went to the bar to order herself a drink and while she was waiting she felt a presence next to her.

"Hello." Red said huskily in Neo's ear, having snuck up on Neo easily.

"Red!" Neo said excitedly, turning around to face the woman and was stunned at what she saw.

Red had two black wolf ears on her head, her long hair loose and flowing down her back, her stomach wrapped in a black corset and black blouse while she wore a short skirt with tights on alongside boots but coming from her behind she had a cute black and red wolf tail.

"Like it?" Red asked, turning around and shaking her ass towards Neo a little as the tail hit Neo's stomach.

"I…um, well…" Neo stammered, blushing as she took in Red's appearance, unsure what stirred this.

"Mommy? Is this Neo?" Mia asked, dressed in a dress and a red cloak, standing just behind Red, shyly.

Immediately Neo could see how Ruby's demeanour had changed, her face softened in a different way than it was with Neo, and she pivoted around while crouching to bring herself onto Mia's level.

"Yes sweetie, this is Neo. Remember mommy telling you about her?" Red asked, smiling at her daughter.

"She's pretty." Mia stated, looking up at Neo.

"Yes, she is. Would you like to say hello?" Red asked.

"Hello Neo, it's nice to meet you. Mommy has told me a lot about you." Mia said, holding her hand out to Neo like she'd seen her mother do before.

Unsure how to respond to that, Neo took the offered hand and said, "It's nice to meet you too, your mommy hasn't really told me much about you." Neo replied, blushing a little because Ruby had been telling Mia about her.

"Sweetie, why don't you go join the other kids? If you need anything I'm around but so is your aunties Winter and Blake as well. So any problems, find one of us. Or someone who works here and they'll help you. Ok?" Red explained to Mia.

"I know…Thank you, mommy." Mia said, hugging Red quickly before running off towards the dance floor.

"And don't eat too many sweets!" Red called after Mia, and Neo couldn't help but smile as she was seeing this other side of Red.

"So, talking to Mia about me then?" Neo asked, teasing Red.

"What can I say? There's a lot to talk about with you." Red commented, "Plus, I wanted to get her comfortable with the idea of me dating someone." Red explained.

"Is that what we're doing?" Neo asked, unsure about what it was they were truly doing.

"Well, I suppose you couldn't count what we're doing as dating…but well I'd like to." Red started to say.

"I um, what are you asking me Red?" Neo asked, unsure what exactly she was being asked but wanted it cleared up.

"Red. The name was never that imaginative, I just used it because it was my nickname. My real name is…" Red started to say but was interrupted.

"Ruby! I thought I saw you around here. Oh and who's this?" A woman with bright white hair asked.

 **A/N**

 **So another chapter down, these seem to be shorter then what I normally post because I feel like I've written it as one large one-shot. So breaking it up will be a pain, so sorry if things look weird.**

 **Not much more to say, I've finished my next story I'll post after this. Singing to hide the Suffering, that's all finished which I'm happy for so I'm moving on to Gun Gale Online: The Red Reaper. Think that's its name, but can't remember exactly. So that's progressing, alongside three new ideas I've got for multiply things.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don't fool."_

― _Robert Brault_

 **Chapter 4-**

 _"Ruby! I thought I saw you around here. Oh and who's this?" A woman with bright white hair asked,_ walking up to them dressed like a female knight but wearing a white looking suit instead of armour.

Next to her was a black haired girl with cat ears on her head and a long black tail to match with it and she stood next to the woman just smiling towards the pair.

"Winter, Blake. Please meet Neo. Neo, please meet my sisters Winter Schnee and Blake Belladonna." Ruby said, introducing the three women to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Neo." Blake said first, smiling at the woman before turning to look at Ruby, "Ruby, could you come with me to the bar please? I need some help." Blake asked, pulling the woman away.

The two women started walking away down to the other end of the bar, leaving Neo and Winter just standing there, as Neo started to play with her fingers, unsure what to do.

"So, Neo." Winter said, gaining the woman's attention. "What are your intentions with Ruby?" Winter asked bluntly.

"What?" Neo asked, stunned at the bluntness.

"What are your intentions with Ruby?" Winter asked, turning to look towards the bar where Ruby and Blake were chatting with Velvet. "Ruby, she's had a hard life. A lot of things have happened, but she lives for Mia. Mia means the world to Ruby, and she'll do anything to protect her. When I started hearing about a woman that she'd been talking to Mia about, I knew it was serious." Winter explained.

"I've known Ruby for most of her life, and so has Blake. So I've seen it all, but never once has she ever spoken to Mia about anyone. Man or woman. So it's serious, at least for Ruby. I want to know how serious you are about it, because I will protect Ruby no matter what." Winter stated, not harshly but it was clear that she would do everything to keep them apart if she wasn't satisfied.

"I…I can't really give you a promise. I, I know I want to be with her. I want to be a part of her life for a long time, I can see myself with her, having a future together. But at the same time I'm not sure what will happen a year later or even a few months later. But I want to try, and I'll try my hardest to make it work." Neo answered strongly, gaining her confidence the more she spoke.

"And the fact she has a child?" Winter challenged.

"What about it? I know she has a child, no matter how I found out. Mia is really cute and if I'm honest, I don't mind that she has a child. If anything it only makes it better because I always wanted a child, and well…I'd love to be a part of Ruby and Mia's life." Neo explained happily, not worried with Winter's unchanging face.

Winter's face broke out into a large smile as she said happily, "Good answer."

Just then Ruby and Blake came back to the pair, "So, what were you two talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just talking about Neo's latest book." Winter replied. "Oh Blake, come on. I want to go see Mia." Winter said, grabbing Blake's hand and pulling her towards the other room.

"What did she really talk about?" Ruby asked, facing Neo.

"We spoke about my new book, and how you helped me with it." Neo replied.

"Hmm." Ruby hummed, not believing Neo but decided to ignore it for the moment as she wasn't going to get anything from her. "So, about what I wanted to talk about before they interrupted us." Ruby said.

"What were you going to say?" Neo asked, not sure but had a slight thought for what it was.

"Well first off, my real name is Ruby Rose. Red, it's a nickname I've had for quite a while and well. I'm a private person, always have been. So very few know my name, some of the staff here know it. And a few others, but that's it. But I wanted you to know my real name before I ask." Ruby explained.

"Before you ask what?" Neo asked, her heart starting to race.

"Well, I wanted to ask for a while but it was actually Mia that suggested that I do it tonight, something about it being more romantic." Ruby begun to explain. "I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend. Us being together outside of the club. Will you be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked.

"Yes!" Neo said excitedly, hugging Ruby immediately. Quickly pulling back and then softly kissing Ruby.

Ruby couldn't help but moan into the kiss, being careful to keep it low before the pair pulled away, breathing deeply. "Were you waiting for me to ask that?"

"For a while." Neo replied softly, blushing at being caught out.

"Well then, how about I make up for the wait?" Ruby playfully suggested.

"Oh? How will you do that?" Neo asked playfully.

"A date? Perhaps next Saturday night?" Ruby asked.

"Really?" Neo asked.

"Of course, let's say I pick you up at seven?" Ruby asked.

"But you don't know where I live." Neo stated quickly.

"Well, I'm sure I can learn." Ruby said, smirking at the shorter girl.

The next few hours were spent enjoying the party, telling the good news to Winter and Blake. The pair had spent time interacting with a few of the different people. And Ruby introducing Neo to a couple of the staff at the place.

Including Emerald and Cinder, though Neo already knew Cinder. So the pair spoke for a little bit before moving on.

"Ah, I'll be back in a minute. I just need to use the bathroom." Ruby said, excusing herself briefly.

Not entirely sure what to do with herself, Neo went to the bar and got another drink but while she was standing there she heard a shout.

"Let me go!" A young voice yelled out.

Recognising the voice from earlier that night, and seeing a flash of long blonde hair. Neo started moving towards the commotion.

As she got through the people, she saw what was going on. Which made her start to see red as she saw just who the young voice belonged to.

She saw a blonde woman she remembered as Yang, Ruby's sister pulling rather harshly on Mia's arm, dragging her through the crowd and towards the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Neo screamed at the woman, normally not swearing in front of children but this was truly exceptional.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked but then quickly said, "It doesn't matter. I'm taking her away from Ruby. It's not right." She said.

"What's not right, is you trying to kidnap Mia. Now either let her go, or I will make you." Neo threatened. Seeing that the woman wouldn't respond any other way.

"No, I'm taking her. Now move." Yang said, attempting again to avoid fighting.

"No!" Neo said firmly, hoping that either Winter or Blake would come over.

Seeing the punch coming, Neo easily dodged out of the way. Knocking the offending arm away harshly while moving forward quickly past her.

Reaching Yang's hand that was holding onto Mia's wrist, Neo grabbed Yang's wrist. Putting pressure against her wrist, forcing Yang to release Mia form her grip and then Neo delivered a kick to Yang's back knocking her back.

Standing up straight, Neo moved in front of Mia as she held a hand out for the little girl and another hand up waiting to see Yang's response.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby growled out, walking up to them with Blake and Winter by her side. Clear that one or both of the women had gone to get Ruby to tell her of what was going on.

"You're not fit to look after Mia. Just look at this club you run, it's just a carefully disguised brothel! No place for a kid to be raised!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

"I'll only warn you once, for the relationship we once shared. Go out that door and never come back, do not make contact with me. Forget I was ever your sister. Go now, and I'll forget about all of this. Continue, and I cannot be held responsible." Ruby warned, her tone was low and it was clear it wasn't what she wanted to do.

"No. I'm not leaving without Mia! You're not fit to raise her!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

"So be it." Ruby stated in a deathly cold voice, and then Ruby moved.

Neo could barely follow Ruby as she shot off towards Yang. She easily knocked Yang's fist away and she landed her own punch onto her nose.

Head flying back with blood spurting out as she went, Ruby followed it up with going low and tripping the woman up, moving over onto Yang's stomach.

"You're drunk, so this won't hurt as much. But come near my daughter again, drunk or sober and I shall do worse." Ruby said, punching Yang in the head again but this time it knocked the woman out.

Standing up from Yang's body, she turned to look at Blake and Winter, "If you wouldn't mind, could you organise a taxi home for Yang please? And explain to her mother what happened." Ruby asked, her voice still tense.

"I'll take her home; do you want me to tell them about Mia?" Blake asked.

"If you want, I don't really care. They're not in my life any more and won't be in Mia's so go ahead and tell them why I beat up Yang." Ruby replied coldly.

"Alright, we're still meeting at ours tomorrow, right?" Blake asked. Referring to her shared house with Winter and their weekly Sunday dinners.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby said, as the pair were leaving.

"Oh and you can bring Neo as well!" Winter called out over her shoulder as they left, Yang carried between them.

Closing her eyes for a minute, Ruby calmed herself down and Neo could visibly see Ruby's body to relax as she opened her eyes again and faced Mia and Neo.

Crouching down so she was level with Mia, she asked. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked calmly.

Mia nodded her head slightly, scared as she stayed half hidden behind Neo. Hugging the woman's leg.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at that, before opening her arms a little and Mia detached herself from Neo only to run into Ruby's outstretched arms.

Ruby hugged Mia tightly, softly saying soothing words to her daughter as she felt her shaking a little from what had happened.

 **A/N**

 **So another chapter down, however many more to go.**

 **So I've made a mistake, I brought Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright and fallen in love with Azura/Aqua and so I'm in the process of writing some stuff for that.**

 **And as some of you may have noticed, I've abandoned Valetown Tales and will be deleting it in the next couple weeks. I'm considering abandoning GGO: The Red Reaper because I'm struggling with that, and it just doesn't work nicely. But that's in the air currently.**

 **Other than that, I'll finish Legends and then start new work which I've a few to go on for the moment.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _When you're in love, you're capable of learning everything and knowing things you had never dared even to think, because love is the key to understanding of all the mysteries."_

― _Paulo Coelho, Brida_

 **Chapter 5-**

 _Ruby hugged Mia tightly, softly saying soothing words to her daughter as she felt her shaking a little from what had happened._

After a few minutes Mia started to calm down and Ruby released her, "Sweetie, we're going to go ok? Why don't you grab your stuff and we'll head out?" Ruby said softly.

Nodding Mia started to head back towards the dance area where all the kids were to get her stuff, "Do, do you want to come home with us?" Ruby asked.

"Really?" Neo asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I…thank you. So much, for stopping Yang. I…I wasn't around and I should have been, I…I just didn't expect her to do that, even for her this was a lot. But thank you…if you didn't stop her…I don't know what I would have done." Ruby said, her voice was full of emotion that Neo hadn't heard before.

"You can't think like that, we stopped her. Mia's safe, we're both fine. Just focus on that. Please?" Neo said, reacting to Ruby's change in emotions easily.

"But…" Ruby attempted to say.

"No buts, though yours is rather nice." Neo teased, trying to shake Ruby out of it.

Giggling a little, Ruby smiled at Neo. "Yours is better, and thank you. Both for saving Mia and helping me. I'm normally not this bad, but Mia…if I lost her, I don't know what I'd do." Ruby said.

"It's ok. I understand. But let's not think on that, come on." Neo said, hugging Ruby and softly kissing her.

"I'm ready…oh." Mia said loudly, coming back to the pair but stopped just in front of them as she saw the two kissing.

Breaking apart quickly, Neo was blushing as she couldn't meet Mia's eyes while Ruby had no such problem, "Hello Mia." Ruby said.

"Is she your girlfriend yet?" Mia asked bluntly, causing Ruby to laugh.

"Yes, she is sweetie. Are you ready to go home?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. And Congratulations." Mia said with a wide smile and then hugged Neo. "You make mommy happy, thank you." She said softly, before breaking the hug and skipping along towards the door.

Ruby and Neo soon followed behind her, making sure to keep her in sight as they left the club. "So, telling your daughter about me then?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, she's a big part of my life. And well, any choice I make will affect her. But, well she likes you. And you're good with her." Ruby explained, as they saw Mia having stopped beside a car.

"I didn't know you had a car." Neo stated.

"I have a car for purposes where I need to take more than just Mia and I." Ruby said, climbing into the driver's seat, looking behind her to make sure Mia got in alright.

"Where do you live then?" Neo asked, she was only local to the club but she didn't have any idea where Ruby lived.

"On the outskirts of town, I like the peace and well, Winter lives nearby and we're not too far from Mia's school so it's a win-win really." Ruby explained.

"That is good. So, do you have another means of transport then?" Neo asked, thinking back to Ruby's words.

"Yeah, I have a motorbike that I use most of the time. Normally it's just Mia and I so I'll take my bike unless I need to take a car, for example we're wearing dresses." Ruby informed her.

The rest of the journey was quiet, filled with some idle chatter but not much as Ruby focused on navigating the roads and they were quickly onto the outskirts of the town, and heading down the drive towards a medium sized house.

As Ruby pulled into her parking spot, the outdoors light came on at the movement. Ruby turned around to see that Mia had fallen asleep in the back.

"Here, this key unlocks the front door. I'm going to put Mia to bed, if you go upstairs and the first door to your right. Go in there and there should be something in there you can wear for bed." Ruby explained.

Ruby moved to the back seat, releasing Mia's seatbelt as she carefully picked the girl up and carried her through the house and up the stairs, seeing how Neo had already entered her bedroom.

Carrying Mia into her own room, she laid her down onto her own bed and started to get her changed into her pyjamas.

Tucking her into bed, Ruby leaned down and kissed Mia's forehead gently, "Goodnight sweetie." She said softly, but Mia still opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" Mia asked sleepily.

"We're home now, go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, ok?" Ruby replied softly.

"Is Neo going to be my second mommy?" Mia asked.

Ruby smiled down at Mia, "I'm not sure yet, why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"I like her, a lot. I'd love for her to be my second mommy." Mia said sleepily, her eyes starting to close again.

"I'd like that to. Goodnight sweetie." Ruby said softly, unable to stop the smile on her face from her daughter's admission. And she saw Aria cuddle up with Mia in the bed.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Ruby walked over towards her room. Entering she found Neo standing in the middle of the room, one of Ruby's large shirts on and her clothes she had worn that day over a chair.

Starting to take her own clothes off Ruby grabbed a large shirt like Neo's and put it on once she had stripped. Turning around she saw Neo, looking away and blushing causing Ruby to giggle, "It's alright. I don't mind if you look." Ruby stated.

"Sorry, I'm just unsure." Neo replied.

"Unsure about what?" Ruby asked, looking at Neo.

"Just…just how much we should do, can do." Neo said shyly.

"Well. How much do you want to do?" Ruby asked, taking a step closer. "We can take it slow if you want, or we don't have to. It's up to you on just how fast you want to take this." Ruby said calmly.

"I…thank you. Could, could we maybe just sleep?" Neo asked, meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Of course. Though I do want to brush my teeth first." Ruby replied, and started heading towards the bathroom in her room.

"I haven't got my toothbrush. I didn't know I'd be staying somewhere else tonight." Neo said aloud.

"I'm sorry, I've got a spare one you can use if you want." Ruby replied.

"That would be great." Neo said and followed Ruby into her bathroom.

Being handed the spare toothbrush and then the toothpaste the pair started to brush their teeth and go through their nightly rituals together.

Once they had finished, they both climbed into the bed with smiles on their faces and with Ruby turning the lights off they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Neo awoke first, she was startled for a minute as she remembered where she was and once she realised that she was at Ruby's house and the events of the evening past, she smiled.

Attempting to move, she found that she couldn't and discovered that there were two arms wrapped around her stomach.

"It's early, we don't need to be up yet." Ruby said sleepily, tightening her grip on Neo.

"What time is it?" Neo asked.

"Somewhere around half six in the morning. We don't need to get up for a little bit." Ruby answered.

"Alright." Neo said softly, settling back against Ruby's body as she felt Ruby's arms pull her close.

When Neo next opened her eyes, she felt the bed next to her noticeably colder than before and she no longer felt Ruby's arms around her.

Looking next to her, she found that Ruby had left the room but on the pillow was a note. _In the kitchen. Go downstairs and follow the smell of food. Ruby, x._

Smiling at the note, Neo climbed out of bed and went down the stairs. Doing as the note said and followed the smell towards the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen Neo smiled at the strangely domestic scene in front of her. She saw Ruby dressed in the same clothes she slept in, baggy shirt and panties. The same as Neo, and saw Mia moving around and helping Ruby cook breakfast. Getting different items for Ruby while helping set the table.

"Right, past the mix over." Ruby said, taking the pancake mix from Mia and poured some of it into the frying pan. "Now, if you put the chocolate, syrup and strawberries onto the table. I'll finish making these and we'll be set." Ruby explained.

"Ok." Mia said excitedly, running to the fridge to get the items Ruby asked for, and as she turned around she spotted Neo. "Oh, good morning Neo." She said happily, while going over to the table with the items, while avoiding Aria who was moving around on the floor.

"Oh, Neo. Sorry I didn't see you there, I was going to get you up soon. Good morning." Ruby said happily, smiling warmly towards Neo.

"It's alright, good morning to both of you as well. What are you making?" Neo asked.

"Pancakes!" Mia said excitedly.

"Oh really? What kind?" Neo asked.

"Make your own, mommy makes a load and we have a load of stuff on the table and we chose what we want on top." Mia explained to Neo.

"I see, that sounds really nice." Neo replied.

"What would you like to drink? I've got tea, coffee, water or juice." Ruby asked.

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you." Neo said.

"Can I have juice please?" Mia asked.

"Of course, why don't you two go and sit down. I'll bring the last few bits over." Ruby said, and Neo followed Mia to the small table and sat down.

A minute later coffee and juice was put down in front of the two girls and a large plate of pancakes was put into the middle of the table.

"Right, tuck in." Ruby said, and immediately Mia grabbed two pancakes and started to put syrup over them all alongside some blueberries.

Ruby smiled and Neo took two for herself and put a mixture of blueberries and strawberries over hers though she skipped the syrup.

Taking two herself, Ruby did the same as Neo though she poured syrup over hers and started to eat.

As they slowly finished their breakfast, they managed to clear the plate of the ten pancakes that Ruby had made alongside the fruit that was laid out. "Mia, why don't you go and get ready? We're going over to auntie Winter's for lunch." Ruby informed Mia.

"Yay!" Mia said, taking her plate and taking it out to the sink before running off upstairs to get ready for the day, Skye following after her as she had eaten her breakfast already.

"The offers there for you as well, if you want. If not, I can drop you home before we go." Ruby said.

"They…they invited me?" Neo asked, not sure what to make of it.

 **A/N**

 **So I'm changing my update day from Tuesday to Monday, and while not Monday quite yet I wanted to post this up anyway. Another note, there's a poll up on my profile. If you please could spare a minute to vote in it, it would be gladly appreciated.**

 **Now on to more troubling things. As I'm sure most of you have heard/seen. Another shooting happened in America, one of the deadliest. And it happened at a gay nightclub. My thoughts go out to the families and everyone involved and may those that have died, may their souls rest peacefully and move on in peace.**

 **No matter what people say, this was homophobic in its reasoning and terrorism. Plain and simple. It's also scary for me, most of you aren't aware but I'm Asexual. Don't know what the means, look it up. And while I do see myself as part of the community. I'm nervous as fuck and anxiety coming out of me like massive waves. I also do see myself as part of it, and it's scary to think that something like this is still possible. And well. It's just fucked up.**

 **There's a lot of politics and shit to go with this, I won't go into it. I don't expect America to change. They didn't after children dying, so why would they now? But I won't get into it.**

 **I'm also posting this because I've just had a bad couple of weeks. Even now, I feel like just bursting out in tears. I don't know why, or rather I sort of do but can't deal with it properly. But it doesn't matter. Posting things up, and just interacting with people on here always helps. So maybe this will help, or not.**

 **Anyway I'm rambling loads. Any questions send me a message, though if you don't want spoilers I can't really say too much.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

_On make_

 _Getting Yang into the car was easy, especially when said woman was unconscious. "Damn, Ruby hit her pretty hard didn't she?" Winter couldn't help but say._

" _She's had it coming for a while now, clearly just took something happening for her to do it." Blake answered, a little annoyed that it took this long._

 _The pair drove in silence, glad that Yang wasn't bleeding all over their car as they had the thought to put something on her nose._

" _There. I recognise the police cruiser outside and Summer's car." Blake said, pointing towards a house._

 _Winter pulled up outside, both women climbing out and as Yang had recovered some form of consciousness they half carried, half walked with her up to the door with the women on either side of the blonde woman._

 _Blake rang the bell and within a minute the door opened and immediately a worried face was staring at Yang._

" _Yang, what happened?" The woman asked, she was almost a carbon copy of Ruby, if she was a number of years older but it didn't take away from her beauty._

" _Ruby punched her in the face. She asked us to take her home." Winter stated, and within seconds a man was there and they both knew who it was._

" _Ruby. I'll have her fucking arrested for this." The man growled out, "Assaulting my daughter." He said angrily as he took Yang from the two women at the door._

" _Then you should arrest Yang for attempted kidnapping of a child. She's only like that because she was stupid enough to try and kidnap Ruby's child." Blake spat back, watching as both of them faltered and seemed surprised but the anger was still etched on the man's face._

" _She has a child?" The woman, Summer asked in a small voice._

" _Yes she does. A lovely daughter named Mia. Not that you would know any of that, having shunned her." Blake once more spat out, venom filling her voice and was only soft when she spoke of Mia._

 _Winter just grabbed Blake's arm, speaking softly but everyone could hear her. "Just leave it. Let's go home." Winter said, directing Blake back towards the car._

 _But as they were still walking, Summer called out. "Is it true? Did Yang really try and kidnap Ruby's daughter?" Summer asked._

" _Yes. It's true. She attempted to take her, but if it wasn't for her girlfriend she may have just gotten away with her." Winter replied, her tone unlike Blake's as it was softer and not filled with venom._

 _With that final sentence, the pair got into their car and drove home. Needing to prepare for tomorrow._

* * *

" _Love is all about guts. If you have it, you fight with the world. If you don't, you fight with yourself."_

― _Heenashree Khandelwal, Soulmates, By Chance_

 **Chapter 6**

" _They…they invited me?" Neo asked, not sure what to make of it._

"Yeah they liked meeting you the other day and well, they asked if you would want to come today. We normally go over there every week for Sunday dinner." Ruby said.

"You're really close to them." Neo stated.

"I am, they're my sisters. I've known them almost all my life and they haven't hesitated to support me at any point during my life. They're the only constant I've ever had." Ruby said earnestly.

"You say that, but what about your family?" Neo asked, unable to help but ask the question after everything she had seen and heard about.

"My family, they weren't happy with my life choices. When I left school I joined the army, my family didn't like that one bit. Didn't want me to serve or be in danger, much preferred me to be an engineer or something. Yang supported me and I kept in contact with her throughout my training and while I was deployed." Ruby explained.

"But what happened with your sister? I mean, the way you were with her and what I've heard. You don't get along." Neo asked.

"I met a man in the army, it was serious and well. I was sloppy and got pregnant. I was getting ready to leave when he was killed in an IED attack. So I left to raise my baby, I was hoping I could count on Yang to help me. But she shunned me, when I told her I was leaving she was quiet and when I next met her at her apartment she started shouting at me." Ruby said, closing her eyes a moment as she remembered the argument.

"What was it about?" Neo asked softly, moving her chair so she was next to Ruby and started to rub her hand soothingly.

"She wasn't happy I was leaving the army, she thought I'd make a long career out of it. I'm sure I would have if not for Mia, but she saw that I was throwing everything away. The job that I broke her family apart for, and the fact I would be running the club. She didn't think it was right I would be raising a child in that sort of environment. So I walked away, went to Winter and Blake. Eventually." Ruby said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Neo didn't speak or ask anymore, it was clear Ruby was remembering something good for a change.

"I knew them from school when I first started, and we were always close and stayed like it. So when I told them what had happened they immediately supported me and made sure that Mia and I were safe from Yang and her family. I even work for Winter in her research and development division, mainly in designs but it's good money." Ruby said with a soft smile.

"Look at me, dragging on like this. You never gave an answer; would you like to come with us to lunch?" Ruby said, completely changing the topic in seconds.

Neo was surprised at the sudden change, just how easily Ruby could go from a serious topic to something light hearted. "Um, sure. I don't mind going if that's alright with you." Neo replied.

"Great. Why don't I show you where the shower is? And perhaps you can pick out some clothes to wear? Though I do like your current look." Ruby said, winking at Neo.

Neo blushed as she followed Ruby to pick out some of her clothes and was shown where the shower was, so once Ruby went downstairs to clean up Neo stripped and entered the shower.

The dinner was an interesting affair, it was very relaxed and both women had picked up on Neo wearing Ruby's clothes, apparently they had brought Ruby that outfit.

It was rather weird as Blake was mostly quiet throughout the dinner, but when they had finished eating Blake asked Neo to help her with desert.

"Ruby told you about her past." Blake stated calmly, moving to the fridge to get a cheesecake out.

"She did." Neo said carefully, not entirely sure what to make of Blake.

"So you understand a little of what you're getting into with her then, don't you?" Blake asked.

"I do." Neo said, helping Blake divide up the cheesecake.

"So you're not going to run away from her then?" Blake asked.

"Never. Why would you think that?" Neo exclaimed loudly, stopping what she was doing and turned to look at the woman.

"As I'm sure you know, Ruby's family shunned her when she decided to join the army. When she wanted to leave, her sister shunned her and constantly argued with her about her life choices. Winter and I, we've been the only ones to stick by her and while she doesn't show it. Each time people have left her, it made a big impression on her. When she lost her family, she cried for a whole day with us. When she lost her sister, we would have lost her if it wasn't for Mia." Blake explained, revealing a little more.

"She talks about you a lot, and I can tell that she likes you a lot just from the way she talks about you. But if you plan to just leave, then walk out of that door and never return." Blake said. Staring down at Neo.

Neo returned the stare, remembering her talk with Neo at the club the night before, "I can't promise anything about the future, but like I told Winter. I want this as much as Ruby does, I want to try with her. And I'll try damn hard to stay with her." Neo said strongly.

After a minute of just staring at each other, Blake broke into a smile. "Good. Winter was right to believe you. But you have to understand, we'll protect Ruby fiercely. So try not to take it personal." Blake said.

Sighing in relief, "It's fine, I get it. We should get back in." Neo said, taking three plates into her hands while Blake took two.

Going back in they sat down as they each got a slice of cheesecake and Ruby asked, "What took you so long?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Winter looked at each other briefly and then to Neo before looking at Ruby. "We approve." They said together.

"What?" Ruby asked, not sure what they meant before it clicked and she groaned. "I can't believe you two, I'm so sorry Neo for these two. They're like my protectors." Ruby stated, having guessed what they were doing. "You should have seen them when I told them about my boyfriend in the army. They were ready to fly out to my base to interrogate him." Ruby explained.

Neo just laughed in response as she smiled at Ruby, "It's fine. Really. I understand where they're coming from, and well it's nice to see you have friends that want the best for you." Neo said.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter but they couldn't stay too long as Mia had school the next day, and Ruby offered Neo a ride home the next day when she took Mia to school, which Neo happily accepted. Needing to get home properly.

So the next morning, another night of sharing a bed with Neo. Ruby hugging her rather tightly throughout the night which made her feel safe.

Come the next morning, breakfast was a much simpler affair of toast and cereal before getting ready for the day ahead.

They took the car yet again and when dropping Mia off at school, Ruby said. "I need to go in and speak with the head teacher, you can come in with me if you wish." Ruby offered.

"Um, are you sure?" Neo asked.

"Of course. Come on, she doesn't bite." Ruby teased, getting out of the car as Mia ran off into school to see her friends. Luckily her jacket hid her wrist but knew she wouldn't wear it all day.

"Hey, we'd like to see Miss Goodwitch. It's about my daughter, Mia." Ruby said to the woman at reception.

"If you just take a seat I'll let her know." The woman replied and it didn't take long for the tall blonde woman to come to them.

"Why don't you follow me to my office, I'm Miss Goodwitch. We haven't met yet." Miss Goodwitch said, offering her hand to Neo.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Neo replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Right, so what is it you'd like to talk about Miss Rose?" She asked, directing them to seat down in front of her desk while she closed the door.

"Please, just Ruby. I've told you before Glynda." Ruby said, smiling at the woman.

"Alright Ruby, what seems to be the problem?" Glynda asked again.

"I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but there was an incident on Saturday night at the club. A woman called Yang Xiao Long attempted to take my daughter. I just wanted to make you aware of this in case she comes to this school." Ruby explained, "Due to this as well, Mia has a red mark on her wrist." Ruby added.

"Have you contacted the police?" Glynda asked.

"I have not, at the time she was drunk and I don't believe she'll do the same thing again." Ruby replied.

"How do you know that?" Glynda challenged.

"Because her mother is a police officer, I doubt once she hears the truth that she'll let it slide easily." Ruby added.

Glynda looked to Neo for a moment before looking back to Ruby. "Ruby, I've known you a long time. You came to this school while I was just the deputy. I know who your sister is, and your mother. Why don't you refer to them as that anymore?" Glynda asked.

"Because they don't refer to me as such, so I won't refer to them in turn. I just thought it would be right to make you aware of the situation. Now that you know, I must be off." Ruby said almost coldly.

"Of course Miss Rose, thank you for appraising me of the situation. I will inform the faculty as such." Glynda said, changing her tone as she stood up, mirroring Ruby. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Neo." She said.

As the pair left and got into the car, Ruby already knowing where Neo lived. They left the school and it was only a few minutes into the drive when Neo spoke up. "What was that about?" She asked.

"What was what about?" Ruby asked back.

"You know what, that sudden mood change in there." Neo challenged.

Ruby stopped at the red light, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "My family is a sore topic as you must have guessed after what I told you. I haven't seen my mother or father since I joined the army. They don't even know I have a daughter, though I'm sure they know now but that doesn't matter. It's a sore topic and unless it's on my terms, I won't talk. Glynda understands that as she's a frequent visitor at the club and we talk." Ruby explained.

"She thinks I should talk to my family again, introduce them to Mia. But I don't want them involved in my life or that of my daughters. But it doesn't stop her from trying to convince me." Ruby finished.

Neo remained quiet on the matter, not entirely sure what to say but also she knew that it wasn't worth Ruby's time to try and reconcile with her family after everything that happened, alongside everything that had happened with her sister as well.

"Not going to attempt to tell me I should reconcile with them?" Ruby asked.

"No, because I honestly believe you shouldn't. You shouldn't go out of your way to accommodate them, or please them." Neo replied.

"I'm sensing a but in there." Ruby said with a small smile.

"But, if they come to you first. I think you should give them a chance, or at the very least hear them out." Neo answered with a smile, enjoying how Ruby could guess where she was going.

"I see. I'll think about it, but I don't plan on going out of my way for them." Ruby said, pulling up to the curb outside Neo's flat.

"Here, I believe this is you." Ruby said sweetly, moving out of the car and walked Neo to her door.

"Will you be at the club this week?" Neo asked.

"I'll be dropping in for a few hours tonight but I need to head in to the R&D department at the Schnee company for the rest of the week. Though I have Saturday free, don't worry." Ruby smiled widely at Neo.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Neo replied.

"Good, I'll pick you up at say seven on Saturday?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds good." Neo said as she smiled at Ruby and went into her flat.

 **A/N**

 **So I've another chapter down. I've actually written an entire extra chapter as well based on an idea I got. And I added that little bit at the start of this one after someone mentioned about it.**

 **Not much else to say, admittedly I haven't been doing a lot of writing as I've been reading more than anything else, really getting into a vampire story but a bit up in the air about it.**

 **Poll is still up and will stay up an extra week. Last time I looked it was a tie between two different ideas so please if you haven't voted please vote so I can get a definitive answer, if not I'll cast a vote in it.**

 **Also in a follow up to that, I've also posted a second poll as well, considering I have two ideas for it so it's a matter of what you would prefer to see. Oh and please don't say both, I may eventually do that but meh. Too lazy, and too much to read.**

 **That's about it, so until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Take a chance on me and I will prove how worthy your life is."_

― _Heenashree Khandelwal, Soulmates, By Chance_

 **Chapter 7-**

" _Good, I'll pick you up at say seven on Saturday?" Ruby asked._

"Sounds good." Neo said as she smiled at Ruby and went into her flat.

A week later, Ruby was getting ready with Mia sitting on her bed watching her. Once she was dressed in a beautiful red dress that she had brought just for the date, she started to apply makeup.

Putting on some purple eye shadow and red lipstick, she turned to Mia and asked. "What do you think?" Ruby asked.

"You look beautiful!" Mia said excitedly.

"Thank you, that's what I was going for." Ruby said, a wide smile on her face as she put on her shoes. "Alright, ready to go?" Ruby asked.

"Yep!" Mia exclaimed loudly, jumping up off the bed with her bag on her back.

"Right, you'll be good for aunties Winter and Blake won't you?" Ruby asked, though she knew that Mia would be.

"I will. I promise." Mia said.

"Good, come on then. Don't want to be late." Ruby replied.

She drove Mia to Winter's house, dropping her off there with Skye for the night while she would go out with Neo for the night.

Once Mia was dropped off, Ruby made her way into town. She had already booked the restaurant earlier that week, on the advice of Winter on where to go.

Arriving at Neo's flat, Ruby nervously stood outside the door. Checking her dress was alright alongside the fact her makeup hadn't been ruined at all. Happy to see that it was alright, she knocked on the door.

The door opened a few seconds later and she was face to face with Cinder, who was wearing a dress and her normal heels. "Oh, hello Ruby. You look beautiful. Neo will be down in a minute, she's just putting her makeup on." Cinder said in her silky smooth voice.

"Hello Cinder, were you helping her get ready?" Ruby asked, a soft smile on her face.

"I was, I must say. It's a tough call between which one of you is more beautiful." Cinder commented.

"I'm sure Neo much outweighs me, I take it you are off to the club tonight?" Ruby asked, having recognised the dress that Cinder always wore to the club.

"That I am, do you know if Emerald is there tonight?" Cinder asked.

"I do." Ruby paused for a second, "You know, you should ask her out. I'm pretty sure she's just waiting on you to ask." Ruby commented lightly.

Before Cinder could say anything else, Neo came down the stairs immediately saying. "Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought to get ready." Neo said as she rushed out of her room, heels clicking on the floor.

Ruby looked up to Neo, taking in the beautiful black dress she was wearing and black heels. The dress was almost like a second skin to Neo, and it reached to her knees while her bundle of necklaces was around her neck and her hair was down over one shoulder and near her chest.

She wore a red lipstick but had forgone any other form of makeup and she stood there looking over Ruby.

Ruby who was wearing her red dress that like Neo's, reached her knees but she had a little more freedom around the skirt part, and she had a single silver rose necklace hanging from her neck.

"You look beautiful." Both women said at the same time. Before both laughing at each other and Cinder speaking up.

"Right, I'm off. Have a good night ladies and Neo, don't do anything I wouldn't." Cinder stated, smirking at the pair before leaving.

Waiting a minute for Cinder to properly leave, Ruby bowed slightly to Neo and said. "After you my lady." She said, holding her arm out to Neo.

Neo giggled and accepted the offered arm, linking theirs together. "So, where are you taking me this evening?"

"A lovely little restaurant in the town. Its family run and some of the best food in the city." Ruby said, opening up the passenger door for Neo before moving around to the driver's side, and climbing in herself.

"What's it called?" Neo asked, not knowing many restaurants in the town.

"From Dust till Dawn." Ruby stated.

"What? How did you get a table!?" Neo asked loudly, surprised that Ruby had even gotten a table at the restaurant. It was as Ruby said, a family run restaurant but one of the best in the city that it was almost always full.

"Being a sister to Winter Schnee certainly has it's perks, but I'm also friends of the owner. I served with his son in the military." Ruby replied, smiling while pulling into a car pack near the restaurant.

"My lady." Ruby said, quickly getting out of the car and around the passenger side, opening the door for Neo.

"You are a gentlemen aren't you? Or should I say, gentlewoman?" Neo asked, once more accepting the offered hand.

"Well, I try to be. I've always been taught to be respectful to women, but if I'm completely honest it's the first time I've been with one romantically." Ruby admitted, opening the door to the restaurant and letting Neo in first.

"Ah Ruby. It's a pleasure to see you again." The greeter said upon the pair entering the restaurant.

"Hello Mr Arc, how are you?" Ruby asked.

"I said before, it's Paul. And I'm doing just fine, who's this lovely woman you're with?" Paul asked.

"This is Neopolitan, my date for the night." Ruby said, introducing the pair to each other. "How is Jaune doing? I'll admit I haven't been able to speak to him much as of late." Ruby asked.

"Oh he's doing fine. He'll be home soon; did you hear about the baby?" Paul asked.

"I had, is it due soon?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, she's due in the next week or two. It's why Jaune's coming home." Paul replied.

"Well, I'll be sure to call him soon and talk with him." Ruby said, slightly hinting at ending the conversation.

"Ah of course, I'm sure he'll like that. Now, if you follow me I'll show you to your table." Paul said, grabbing two menus and led them to a table in the back which had two lit candles.

"Your waiter will be by shortly; I hope you have a pleasant meal." Paul said, nodding his head towards the pair before going back to the front.

"You know him quite well, don't you?" Neo asked, having seen the ease in which the pair spoke to each other.

"I joined at the same time as Jaune, he wasn't the strongest trainee but I helped him get through training and the different tests. We went for the same unit in the end and managed to serve together. Been friends with him for a long time now, sadly I just don't see him that much." Ruby replied, looking over the menu briefly before putting it down.

"Is that because he's deployed?" Neo asked, unsure what she wanted so she kept looking.

"Yep. Though sounds like he'll be back in time for the birth. I should call Pyrrha this week and see how she's getting on." Ruby commented lightly, "Maybe give her some tips for when the baby comes. That's always a fun time." Ruby stated.

"May I ask…um, did Winter and Blake help you through yours?" Neo asked awkwardly, unsure how to really ask.

"Don't worry about asking me stuff like that, I don't mind. I'm, not over it per say but I can talk about it without breaking down." Ruby said, smiling at her.

"Sorry, I'm…I just don't want to upset you." Neo replied awkwardly.

"It's fine, ask anything you want. If I don't want to answer I'll just tell you." Ruby stated, "But yeah, they knew about my pregnancy and the fact I'd be leaving the military. I just didn't tell them when; I went home first or at least attempted to. More or less got kicked out, again. But I had a small apartment in the city anyway so I went to live there. Took about two weeks for Winter and Blake to realise I was home." Ruby answered.

"How did they find out?" Neo asked, it seemed Ruby was good at lying.

"Well, I had the best luck that whenever I called them, nine times out of ten we would be attacked and I'd have to hang up. When it didn't happen over the two weeks, they started asking questions to the point they turned up at my apartment." Ruby said, smiling at the memory.

"I'm sure that worried them a lot, so what happened in the end?" Neo asked.

"Oh, they forced me to live with them in that giant house. Drove them up the wall during the nine months and a little bit after with Mia. Don't even know how they put up with me for so long." Ruby said, smiling widely at the memory.

"Hello, I'm Lily. Your waitress for the evening, Could I start you off with something to drink?" Lily asked, standing at their table.

"Hmm, could we have a bottle of red wine please?" Ruby asked, looking to Neo and asking. "Is that alright?"

"That'll be lovely." Neo replied, smiling at Ruby.

"Right. I'll be back in a moment with your drink and I'll take your orders." Lily said, turning away and walking to the bar.

"So, any thoughts on what you want?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm between having the fish or the steak. What about you?" Neo replied.

"I'm going to be having the steak, it's really good here." Ruby stated.

"Hmm, is it? I might have that then." Neo commented, looking over the menu once more before putting it down.

As Lily came back, she placed two glasses of red wine down and put the bottle between them. "So, are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Could we have two of the steak and chips please? I'd like mine well done, Neo?" Ruby replied.

"Oh, um well done please." Neo said, getting caught out a little.

"Great. They'll be ready soon. Thank you." Lily said, turning away as she checked they didn't want anything else.

"So, been busy this week?" Ruby asked.

"A little, I've got a first draft for a book that I'll be sending to my editor in a couple days. What about you? You were at the Schnee building all week weren't you?" Neo asked.

"I was. The project I've been working on reached a stage where I couldn't just stay at home and send in instructions. Needed a more hands on approach which meant I had to be there the whole week." Ruby answered.

"Did you finish it?" Neo asked.

"Got a couple prototypes ready, I'll be presenting them come Monday morning but, that's not until Monday." Ruby said, smiling at Neo.

"Do you need to prepare for them?" Neo asked, worried that she was stopping Ruby from being prepared.

"Nope. I designed it. All I need to do is explain its purpose and the function. Once that's done, they'll ask some stupid questions and that'll be all." Ruby explained.

"Oh I see, what is it exactly?" Neo asked.

"A new type of body armour. It's a liquid Kevlar, the idea is that you can soak clothes in it and that will make it possible to stop low calibre bullets, though the plan is for it to soak the more traditional body armour plates and vests to make them stronger." Ruby informed Neo.

"How does it work? Surely liquid can't stop bullets." Neo asked, confused at what Ruby was saying.

"It's really interesting, but the basics of it is simply whenever a force is places against the liquid it hardens. So if you have a bowl filled with it and you attempt to punch it, the liquid will harden almost instantly and stop your fist." Ruby explained, looking almost excited to talk about this.

"You sound really excited about it." Neo stated amusingly.

"I am. Normally I make weapons or types of ammunition. This is the first time I've been designing stuff to actually protect instead of kill." Ruby said, smiling just as their food was placed in front of them.

"Oh, thank you." Ruby said, looking up at Lily. Which was echoed by Neo.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Lily asked.

"Nope, this is fine. Thank you." Ruby replied, smiling at Neo as she took a drink before she started to eat.

The two were quiet during their meal, eating in a comfortable quiet until they had both finished and were nursing their drinks.

"So, what other things have you designed?" Neo asked, interested to find out.

"I've been a part of a team which came up with a new type of sniper rifle, improved accuracy and range. After that I had some designs for different types of bullets it could use. Winter saw the plans one day when she was at the house and gave me permission to go ahead with it. So I've been going on and off with them, depending on what I'm working on." Ruby said, both women taking another sip of their drinks before Ruby spoke up again.

"So, your new book. What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's the next book in a series I'm writing at the moment. My Hunter and Huntress series it's about a world where there are creatures of evil and people train as young adults and teens to become hunters and huntresses that kill the creature." Neo explained.

Ruby blushed a little, looking down at her plate. "I um, well I brought all your books after we first met and well. I've read them all, admittedly that series is my favourite one you've done. I like the fairy tale aspect of it a lot." Ruby replied.

Neo smiled at Ruby, happy to hear such feedback and admitted as much. "I'm so glad you like it, it's my favourite series to write and to hear stuff like that makes me want to write more." Neo stated.

"Well then, I hope you do and I'm sure I can give you a lot of encouragement." Ruby teased, adding a little wink at the end.

"All finished?" Lily asked, just coming up to them.

"Yes, thank you." Neo said, speaking up while attempting to hide her blush.

"Was everything alright?" She asked.

"It was lovely, thank you." Ruby replied.

"Would you like to see the deserts menu?" Lily asked.

Ruby looked to Neo and asked, "Would you like desert?" She asked.

"I'm alright thank you. You can get one if you want." Neo answered.

"Nope, I'm fine. Could we just have the bill please?" Ruby asked, and once Lily took their plates and left she turned to Neo. "So, would you like to come home with me?" Ruby asked.

"Oh? Inviting me home on the first date, hmm? Should I let you know now that I don't put out on the first date?" Neo said, smirking towards Ruby as she teased her.

"Well, good thing this isn't our first date. Or first time at my house, I remember you staying the night just under a week ago." Ruby replied, mirroring Neo's smirk as her tone became husky.

"Well, I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Neo replied, her tone matching Ruby's.

Smirking at each other, Ruby was quick to take the bill when Lily returned and immediately put her card on it, as she waited for her to bring the machine over.

Once Ruby had paid for the food, the pair finished their glasses of wine before getting up. Ruby put another twenty lien on the table for the waitress as the pair moved to leave.

"That's a lot for a tip." Neo commented.

"I guess, but they're all students. Every bit helps for them." Ruby replied, opening the door for Neo as they went outside into the cool air of the evening.

"Should you be driving after drinking the wine?" Neo asked, although she didn't mind but she wanted to make idle chatter.

"It was only a glass, so it'll be alright. But if you're worried then we can take a taxi home." Ruby offered.

"No, it's alright. I trust you." Neo replied honestly.

Ruby smiled warmly at Neo, opening the door to her car before going around the other side. "So, my place or do you want to go home?" Ruby asked, waiting to see what Neo said.

"Your place." Neo answered.

Ruby just smiled at Neo, and didn't speak as she pulled out of the car pack and headed for her home. The pair were quiet as they drove.

Once they arrived, Neo climbed out of the car herself and as Ruby opened the door she let Neo in first. While she was walking inside she asked, "So is there…" But was cut off before she could finish speaking.

Neo turned around as the door closed and pushed Ruby against the door as she started to kiss Ruby, rather forcefully.

Ruby returned the favour by pushing her tongue into Neo's inviting mouth. The pair fought for dominance with their tongues before Ruby finally won the battle and deepened the kiss a little further.

Neo had wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck to pull her closer during this, and Ruby moved her hands underneath Neo's ass and in one move she lifted the woman up.

Working almost on the same page as Ruby, Neo wrapped her legs around Ruby's back as they pulled back from each other in order to catch their breaths.

"Bedroom?" Ruby asked breathily.

"Now!" Neo stated impatiently.

Ruby smiled as she kissed Neo again, while carrying her up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Knowing the layout from memory and easily getting the pair to the bedroom.

They lost their shoes somewhere along the way, they weren't exactly sure where and once they got to the bedroom, they worked in unison as they unzipped each-others dresses before she put Neo down, but only long enough for both of them to lose their dresses, remaining only in underwear.

Once down to that, Ruby wearing a dark red set while Neo had chosen a black pair. She picked Neo up again, only to lay down on the bed with Neo on top of her, though sitting up and still kissing, breaking for a few seconds to catch their breath and that was it before they were kissing again.

It was Neo who made the first move to go further, her hand moved from Ruby's neck and down to her bra, unclasping it but continued to kiss Ruby.

Ruby followed suit with Neo's actions, unclasping Neo's bra before the pair pulled away to get rid of the offending clothing away from their bodies.

As they reconnected their mouths, Ruby flipped them over so Neo was laying down on the bed. Continuing the kiss for a few more seconds, Ruby broke away.

Putting her hands on either side of Neo's body she hovered above Neo. "Are you sure?" Ruby asked, her voice was husky and full of lust.

Neo's eyes mirrored Ruby's tone as she looked up at the woman above her, Ruby's hair falling around her face. Neo, not trusting her voice completely nodded her head slowly in reply.

"I need to hear you." Ruby said softly, wanting to make sure that Neo wanted this as much as she did.

"Please, I'm sure. I promise." Neo replied, moving up and capturing Ruby's mouth in a desperate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby moved to the woman's neck. Kissing the woman their briefly, Ruby moved down along as she heard Neo gasp in pleasure.

 **A/N**

 **So this is easily the longest chapter so far, and most likely will be. Not sure yet. Looking at another three or four chapters possibly. Again, not entirely sure. I have a question though; I'm considering an extra chapter at the end of the main story. Without spoiling it, would you like to see an extra chapter?**

 **Also posting this earlier because I've got a long day at work tomorrow so I'll be tired. And again, polls are still up and I'll take them both down next week.**

 **Results are interesting and I'm already working on one story and considering another one. Need some help with something though.**

 **Anyone who's read the twilight books, if you could PM me if you are so inclined, I would love to just ask questions about some of the series and stuff. Thank you in advance.**

 **Not much more to say, this is one of my first attempts at actually writing some form of smut. Sort of, I've got a story called Trust that I'm been working on but too embarrassed to actually carry on writing this smut one shot.**

 **Anyway, can't think of anything else so until next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

" _She took a step and didn't want to take any more, but she did."_

― _Markus Zusak, The Book Thief_

 **Chapter 8-**

 _Breaking the kiss, Ruby moved to the woman's neck. Kissing the woman their briefly, Ruby moved down along as she heard Neo gasp in pleasure._

Ruby awoke lazily the next morning, she knew it was later then when she normally woke up but she didn't really care. She didn't have anything to do today nor did she have to make breakfast just yet.

Opening her eyes she smiled as she spotted Neo, still there but was instead wearing a pair of brown trousers that Ruby had brought but never wore, something not feeling right about them.

Ruby smirked as she saw Neo's bare from the waist up and she could see a pink pantie line. And Neo's long hair down her bare back.

Ruby was still nude underneath the bed, and seemed that Neo didn't notice she was awkward while she just sat on her knees near the edge of the bed.

Getting up slowly, Ruby gently moved Neo's hair to the side and kissed between her shoulders. "You're not regretting last night are you?" Ruby asked softly, wrapping her arms around Neo's body.

Neo was calm as she turned her head a little to look at Ruby. "Of course not, I…I was a little thirsty so I went to get a drink…but I felt weird walking around naked so I put something on. I hope you don't mind, I barrowed some of your clothes." Neo replied.

Ruby's smile remained on her face as she answered softly. "It's fine, keep them." She replied, spotting a white shirt on the floor. "You look rather sexy like this." Ruby commented.

"Oh do I? Guess I'll have to wear this more often." Neo replied, smiling back at Ruby.

"Well I wouldn't complain, it's quite a turn on to see you in my clothes, or rather yours now." Ruby replied, pulling Neo back down onto the bed, kissing the woman as she righted herself.

"What about Mia?" Neo asked.

"She's with her aunties. All day." Ruby answered, not letting Neo speak again as she captured her lips again and pulled Neo on top of her own body.

They stayed together all day, just lying in bed together. Only leaving to get food but they were soon just relaxing together.

In the late afternoon Ruby took Neo home, kissing her goodbye and leaving with the promise of another date soon.

* * *

Neo was just sitting at home watching the TV, not having much to do as she had sent her first draft to her editor earlier so she struggled to find something else to do.

Hearing her phone ring, she reached over and answered it without even looking at who was ringing. "Hello?" She asked.

"Neo, thank the gods, I'm sorry to just ring you out of the blue like this but I'm in trouble." Ruby said hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked, sitting up immediately.

"My presentation is meant to be this morning, but Mia's fallen ill and I've got no one to look after her. I've already attempted to put it off but Winter says that they all want to see it or they're cutting my funding and putting me back onto other projects." Ruby explained quickly.

"What do you need me to do? I can be over there in an hour, I've just got to sort out a taxi to get there." Neo answered.

"Thank you, and no it's alright. I can pick you up, do you mind looking after her?" Ruby asked, worried about taking advantage of Neo.

"It's fine. I'm guessing I wasn't your first call." Neo replied.

"No, I spoke to Winter first but couldn't put it off. Then I tried Blake but she's stuck at work as well. And I don't really trust anyone at the club to look after her." Ruby explained and Neo could hear a loud rumbling noise through the headset.

"Thank you for trusting me so much. And what's that noise?" Neo asked.

"You've met her, and she likes you. And that's me driving. I'll be at yours in five minutes." Ruby said.

"That's fast."

"Bike. And I'm sorry, I never even asked if you were busy today or anything. I'm sorry." Ruby said, and Neo could hear the noise dying down and Ruby sounding apologetic.

"It's fine, I'm happy to look after Mia. I wasn't doing anything to be honest, I was just laying here watching TV." Neo replied.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Now hurry up, you've got a presentation to do." Neo said, smiling as they disconnected the call and Neo got ready quickly.

Neo received a quick text from Ruby just saying that she was outside, so locking up her main door she went outside to see Ruby sitting on her red and black Ducati 1098, a spare helmet in her hand.

"Hey, sorry again about this." Ruby said upon seeing Neo, and as she approached leaned in to kiss Neo softly.

"It's fine, and you look rather good like that." Neo said, pointing to Ruby and how she was wearing leather bike trousers and a jacket while her helmet rested on the handlebars.

"Well thank you, but we should get going. Here, it should fit." Ruby said, handing Neo the spare helmet while she put her one on.

Climbing on the back, Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby's stomach and Ruby pulled away and started to speed up.

Neo couldn't even remember most of the journey as she just held onto Ruby for dear life as the woman was intent on going fast and swerving between cars at breakneck speeds that she thought they were going to crash.

As they pulled up in front of Ruby's house though, she had slowed down a little. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked as they stopped.

"It was great; I just didn't expect you to go so fast." Neo replied, trying to force a smile but struggled as she pulled her helmet off.

"Ah sorry, I was just trying to get back here quickly. Come on, I'll show you where Mia is and everything." Ruby said, leading Neo into the house.

Showing Neo where Mia was sleeping, alongside the kitchen and her library and lounge area was. Once she was sure Neo was settled in she went upstairs to Mia's room to leave a note telling her daughter what was going on in case she woke up confused.

"Right, call me if there's a problem and I'll come straight home." Ruby said, the worry in her evident.

"Ruby, it'll be fine. You two better go." Neo said, referring to Winter who was looking after Mia while Ruby went to pick up Neo.

"Alright. You can have anything you like in the kitchen, or if you want to order food I've left some money on the side. And remember, any problems just call." Ruby said one last time before Winter and Neo both forced her out of the door.

"Don't worry, she'll calm down in a little bit. And thank you for doing this." Winter said, smiling at Neo before the door closed behind them and Neo heard Ruby's bike roaring away again.

While waiting to start her presentation Ruby was constantly checking her phone, waiting to see if there was a problem or anything.

Winter was sitting there watching her go through this, shaking her head a little but smiling warmly at just how much Ruby cared for Mia, and to a point Neo as well. Considering that normally Ruby would just hire a babysitter, that she even considered to ask Neo was something major.

Spotting the final person taking their seat, Winter spoke up. "Alright Miss Rose, we're all here now. You can start." She said, taking on her formal role now as head of the company.

"Thank you Miss Schnee. As I'm sure you all know, my name is Ruby Rose. And I'm here to present to you the latest design from my division. Liquid Kevlar body armour." Ruby said, bringing up a screen behind her displaying a black piece of body armour.

* * *

"Mommy?"

The voice broke Neo's concentration on the TV as she spotted Mia, dressed in blue pyjamas and cradling a stuffed rabbit toy in her arms, rubbing her red eyes.

"Hey Mia, do you remember me?" Neo asked softly, moving over to the girl.

"Neo. Mommy's girlfriend. Where's mommy?" Mia asked sleepily.

"She had to go to work, but I'm here. Do you need something?" Neo asked.

"Could I get a glass of water please?" Mia asked.

"Of course, take a seat and I'll get you one." Neo said, quickly going to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the girl.

Returning she gave Mia the water and took a seat next to the girl, waiting for her to finish before putting the glass on the table.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Neo asked.

"Could I stay here with you? Please." Mia asked.

"Of course you can." Neo said, smiling warmly at the girl as she laid down and put her head into Neo's lap.

Neo smiled as she gently stroked Mia's hair, lowering the volume on the TV so it wouldn't disturb her.

Ruby dropped Winter off before returning home, the presentation had gone well and she had received more funding for her next project, which made her happy and although she was worried about Mia and Neo. She didn't get any messages from her.

So rushing home to drop Winter off before going on, she almost ran through the door and when she could hear the soft sounds of the TV, she went immediately to the lounge.

Only to find Mia and Neo curled up together on the couch, both fast asleep. Smiling fondly at the image, she took a quick picture before leaving the room to get changed.

Grabbing a blanket, Ruby returned to the pair and gently laid down with them. Laying the blanket over her two girls as she laid on top of it. Falling asleep quickly after the long day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So many apologies for this being shorter than normal, but we're slowly getting to the end and its pretty much just random fluffiness and short stories of events before I get to a year time skip. So please bear with me. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh and who saw the RWBY stuff coming from RTX? Looks fan-fucking-tastic. I adore Ruby's new outfit, completely adore it and I'm actually working it into a lot of my writings now.** _ ***wink wink***_ **So on that note, keep an eye out for it.**

 **Also I've been locked out of my email since Microsoft are idiots and have no fucking clue what they're doing. So I've had to use an alternate email for a while, which is fucking annoying hopefully it'll be sorted today. If not, when my new phone number takes over.**

 **Not much more I can think of. Got around seven thousand words left of this, so maybe two chapters to get it to a nice round ten chapters.**

 **After that I've got Singing to hide the suffering to finish, which is done and be posted after this, maybe a week delay.**

 **Depending what happens between now and when that's all posted and finished, I'll either be posting up some story ideas and pieces I've worked on but won't finish and stuff until I've finished the next story.**

 **On that note, the polls.**

 **The story people want to see next is a RWBY Pregnancy story. (More on this in a minute.) with four votes.**

 **After that it was an Overwatch crossover with three votes, sort of glad as I was conflicted with a couple ideas for this one.**

 **A RWBYxGate crossover was two votes, which I'm likely to get to after the pregnancy story now, I want to get it finished.**

 **Also with two votes was a Ruby x Neo smut oneshot, filthy buggers.**

 **Also with two votes was the vampire AU.**

 **And then the two fire emblem ideas both had one vote.**

 **As to who you want to see pregnant in the story, twelve votes was for Neo (Thank you. So so so much) but it was close with Ruby getting ten votes.**

 **That's all for now. Thank you to everyone who took the time to vote on these polls as it has helped massively and given me a sort of guiding light. So thank you.**

 **Now, until next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _There is nothing on earth more beautiful to me than your smile...no sound sweeter than your laughter...no pleasure greater than holding you in my arms. I realized today that I could never live without you, stubborn little hellion that you are. In this life and the next, you're my only hope of happiness. Tell me, Lillian, dearest love...how can you have reached so far inside my heart?"_

― _Lisa Kleypas, It Happened One Autumn_

 **Chapter 9-**

 _Grabbing a blanket, Ruby returned to the pair and gently laid down with them. Laying the blanket over her two girls as she laid on top of it. Falling asleep quickly after the long day._

 **One month later.**

It was a Thursday, and Ruby had made plans to meet up with Neo at a little café in the town before they went around the area to shop a little bit.

Immediately upon Neo arriving at the table, Ruby got up and kissed her on the cheek before leading her to the table.

The pair talked happily about their days so far and of places they wanted to look at while in the town. Enjoying their drinks until they got up and left.

"So, Winter's taking a small break over the weekend." Ruby said as the pair were looking at clothes.

"Oh? Where's she going?" Neo asked, looking at a dress that had caught her eye.

"She has this beach house, rather beautiful and the beach is always quiet. And well, she's invited us all to join her this weekend." Ruby said.

"Oh that'll be nice. When are you leaving?" Neo asked, a little upset at not being able to see Ruby and Mia over the weekend, but she understood the need to get away.

Ruby smiled as she shook her head as it was clear that Neo didn't understand her completely when she said, 'us.'

"Um Neo, I said that she invited us." Ruby said, focusing on her wording to see if Neo caught on to what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked, confused as she turned around to look at Ruby.

"I mean, that she invited us. Mia, you and I all to join her this weekend." Ruby explained, smiling at Neo as she watched her realise what she had said.

"Wait. Why would she invite me?" Neo asked, stunned but watched as Ruby only smiled at her.

"Because you're with me, she knows how much you mean to me and that she would like you to join all of us. I understand if you can't go, it's rather short notice I know." Ruby quickly said.

"No…no it's fine. I just, I'm surprised is all. I would love to go. What would I need to bring?" Neo asked quickly, excited about the thought of being able to get away from the city for a while.

"Well something to swim in, and lounge around on the beach in. And well, just clothes for Friday through to Monday. We come home Monday morning and leave tomorrow around ten or eleven." Ruby explained.

"What about Mia? She has school doesn't she?" Neo asked, slightly worried about Mia missing school.

"It's alright. I've cleared it with Glynda, plus I'll pick up the work that she'll miss and teach her. I've done it before." Ruby answered.

"Oh I see. Can you teach her then?" Neo asked.

"I can. Alongside Winter and Blake. We could home school her, but we don't exactly have time during the day to do it. But also, we want her to interact with others as well." Ruby explained.

"Oh I see. What do you think of this?" Neo asked, changing the conversation over.

"It's beautiful." Ruby said, smiling as she went about looking at a dress herself.

The two parted ways with a chaste kiss as they spoke about their plans to meet up tomorrow with Neo meeting Ruby at her house with a bag packed.

* * *

The next day, it was a slightly lazy morning as they planned to avoid all the traffic by leaving a little later in the day rather than very early.

Walking up to the house, Neo knocked on the door and almost immediately it opened up to see Winter standing there in a light blue bikini.

"Oh, hello Neo. Come on in." Winter said, leading Neo into the house immediately.

It seemed Winter was the only one dressed in a bikini though she was thrown a shirt and shorts as she entered the room.

Neo waved towards everyone and exchanged greetings, even getting a hug from Mia as well which was rather odd but Neo went with it.

As she turned to face Ruby, she got a chaste kiss from the woman who she took a second look at seeing she was wearing some sort of skin tight suit, but was padded in some places.

"What's that?" Neo asked, looking at it and not seeing it all before.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked, twirling around to show it off. "It's something I'm testing out. A new type of suit for bikers to wear. Not as heavy as biker leathers, nor as hot but just as protective." Ruby stated.

"Are you taking your bike?" Neo asked next.

"Yep. I love driving around the shore line, the roads afford great views of it all. So I like to bring my bike. Winter's got a people carrier for everyone and their stuff. As well as our boards." Ruby explained.

"Boards?" Neo asked.

"Surf boards. We all surf, got our boards from a buddy of mine in the forces. Made them while on deployment, and I got them shipped back." Ruby answered.

"Wow. That's great." Neo exclaimed, surprised at that fact.

"So, how would you like to travel?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked.

"Well, you can join us in the car. Or you can join Ruby on her bike. The options yours." Blake answered.

"Oh um…" Neo trailed off, thinking for a minute before smiling towards Ruby. "Bike, if you don't mind." Neo said, a little unsure.

"Of course. Come on, follow me." Ruby said excitedly, acting a little like Mia in how excited she was.

Neo was pulled through the house upstairs until they reached Ruby's room, being pulled inside Neo immediately turned Ruby around and kissed her, and not the chaste kisses they'd had the last couple days.

It was almost a full minute before the pair broke away from each other as they smiled at each other. "I've been waiting to do that for the last two days." Neo said breathily.

"So have I." Ruby answered back, giggling a little as she pulled away. "Admittedly that's not why I brought you up here." Ruby said and turned around to pull out a suit similar to her own.

"Here. This is for you, I thought you might have said yes." Ruby said, smiling sheepishly towards Neo as she held out the body suit.

Neo accepted it and while Ruby turned around to give her some privacy to change, enjoying that little act as Ruby, although having seen everything on Neo before. Still acted like a gentleman.

"I'm done." Neo called out, prompting Ruby to turn back around, though with both hands behind her back hiding something. "What are you hiding?" Neo asked.

"You look great." Ruby said, avoiding the question.

"Thank you. But that doesn't answer my question." Neo said, smirking as she saw Ruby's reluctance.

"I hope you don't think I'm weird." Ruby said awkwardly, and it was clear to Neo that she was unsure of herself.

"Of course not. I will never think that." Neo said honestly, taking a step forward.

"Here." Ruby said, taking a motorbike helmet from behind her back and handed it to Neo.

The helmet itself was coloured to match Neo's hair. But down the middle of it was a red stripe between it all. Written on the back with elegant writing, mixing the three colours of her name and hair was Neo.

"Ruby…this is amazing." Neo said softly, gliding her hand over the helmet, almost scared that it would all rub off.

"It's meant to last. Once the paints had dried I put a layer over them all which acts as a sealant. It won't rub off anytime soon." Ruby answered the unspoken question.

"You…you painted this?" Neo asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to make it personal. I painted my own, but you'll see it in a little bit." Ruby said, smiling softly but a faint blush was on her face.

Neo leaned up and kissed Ruby, pushing her back until Ruby's knees hit the bed and they both fell down onto it.

This didn't stop them though as they carried on kissing, Ruby's arms wrapping around Neo's body while Neo's hands were a little more adventurous as her hands moved to Ruby's covered breasts and softly squeezed.

Ruby moaned into the kiss, pulling Neo closer to her but neither of them heard the door open but they did hear the cry that came afterwards.

"Ahhhh!" They heard a young voice cry out, and immediately. As if lightning struck them both, they shot apart and looked towards the door to see Mia standing there. Hands over her eyes.

"Mia?" Ruby asked softly.

"I don't want to see you doing that…it's just…eww." Mia said, shaking her head before calling out. "Auntie Winter said to come downstairs, that it's about time to head out." Mia stated before leaving, shaking her head as she tried to get the images out of her head.

The two women just laid there on the bed, only breathing softly as they recovered from everything that had happened. Form being stimulated by being with each other to being caught by Mia, their daughter…Ruby's daughter. Neo corrected herself mentally as she thought that.

"Well, that's a first." Ruby stated bluntly, and it caused both women to just smile and laugh at the situation.

As their laughter calmed down, the two smiled as Neo asked. "Winter and Blake won't let me forget it, will they?" Neo asked.

"Nope. Won't let either of us forget it." Ruby stated in reply, calmly getting up off the bed and pulling Neo with her. "Come on, we better get downstairs." Ruby said, groaning slightly as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked, confused why Ruby was groaning now.

"You." Ruby moaned.

"What?" Neo asked, stunned and confused at what she had done before it took a minute to click, "Wait. Are you…?" Neo asked, trailing a little.

"Yep." Ruby said, closing her eyes as she attempted to calm herself down.

Neo just smirked at Ruby, kissing her cheek before leaving the room, which didn't help much and Ruby followed shortly afterwards.

"Come on lovebirds. We need to get going." Winter called to them as they came downstairs.

"Where's Mia?" Ruby asked.

"In the car. Trying to forget desperately what she saw." Winter said, smirking at the pair as she looked between the two women. "I must say, I'm surprised it took her this long to catch you two." Winter said.

"We're normally quite good and don't do anything while Mia is around. Plus, I thought we had some time." Ruby answered, "Anyway you might as well leave and we'll catch up easily." Ruby said, prompting Winter just to nod and head outside.

"Come on. It's in the garage and I've got to lock up everything." Ruby said, leading Ruby into the garage while locking up behind her.

Ruby climbed onto her bike first, with Neo climbing on behind her and immediately Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby's stomach, though moving up a little teasingly.

"Don't you dare." Ruby said as she placed her helmet on, which Neo just grunted and put her helmet on as well.

"Right. Let's go." Ruby said, slowly bringing the bike out of the garage before accelerating down her drive and onto the road.

They quickly passed the car containing the others and shot off through the roads and onto the main highway.

They both seemed to just enjoy the ride, especially when Neo just leaned her head on Ruby's back, simply enjoying it all.

Almost an hour into the ride, they had gone up a large hill and moved around it before slowly heading down. "Hey, take a look at the view." Ruby said over the radio in their helmets.

Neo turned her head, still keeping it on Ruby's back as she turned to look down the hill to see the view.

"It's beautiful." Neo stated, the hill quickly falling away in a steep slope but they could all the sea below them and the medium sized beach alongside the house that was on the beach.

Ruby slowed down, pulling over into a small layby made into the road for the purpose of looking at the view.

Turning off the engine, the pair climbed off and removed their helmets, freeing their hair from the confines of the protective headwear.

"This view is amazing." Neo commented again.

"It is. I always love it up here, and would take time to just sit up here and enjoy the peacefulness of it all." Ruby explained, hugging the shorter woman from behind as she placed her head onto Neo's shoulder.

"I can understand that. It's so peaceful around here." Neo commented before turning in Ruby's arms and kissing the woman soundly.

The two just stood there for a while kissing each other and looking out at the view. Switching between the two motions, but simply just enjoying each other's presence there.

Eventually the two had to carry on to the house. And admittedly when they arrived, the others were already there.

"What took you so long?" Winter asked as they entered the house.

"I took Neo up to the cliff view. And well, we spent some time there." Ruby supplied, smiling softly as she easily fell in to helping Winter with cooking dinner while Neo went off to go play with Mia and Blake who were setting up a game console.

Dinner was a quiet affair, a simple meal made up for everyone of pasta and chicken. Once everyone had finished, Neo and Blake cleaned up the dishes before everyone went to the couch and the TV. The game console set up but instead of playing a game they decided to put a movie on.

Winter and Blake cuddled up together in one chair while Ruby, Neo and Mia sandwiched between the pair sat together on the couch, all hugging as they watched Captain America, the first one after hearing that some of them hadn't seen it.

Having seen it before, Ruby played the game with Neo of attempting to distract her during the movie, slight touches and stealing kisses whenever she could. Though making sure not to get caught by Mia when she did it.

It got easier as the night wore on with Mia slowly falling asleep, though attempting to fight it but she just couldn't.

As the film ended, Neo flushed and blushing red after Ruby's touching had got a little more adventurous as the night wore on.

As the movie ended everyone silently said goodnight to each other while Ruby carefully extracted Mia from between the two women.

"I'll put her to bed, I won't be long." Ruby said quietly, everyone already dressed for bed as the watched the movie.

Tucking Mia into her bed, she carefully put her stuffed rabbit into her arms while placing a soft kiss on her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

Entering her own bedroom, she spotted Neo laying on the bed, a book open in her hand as she waited for Ruby to arrive.

Upon the door opening she smiled brightly at Ruby and marked her page and put the book down. "She go down alright?" Neo asked, having spent a couple nights with Ruby and Mia.

"Yeah, she's completely out of it." Ruby said, climbing into bed next to Neo and softly kissing her. "So, we got a little interrupted earlier." Ruby said softly.

"That we did." Neo smirked, returning the kiss eagerly as they slowly got lost in each other.

* * *

Waking up suddenly, Ruby did all she could to stop herself from bursting forward as she was just awake.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby looked to the side to see Neo next to her, sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around Ruby as Ruby simply laid there and watched her sleep.

Broken out of her trance, she heard the door creak open and immediately her eyes took in the small form of Mia at the door, and she could see the faint outlines of Skye at the door as well.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ruby asked softly, careful not to wake Neo.

Mia walked forward slowly, becoming clearer as she could see that Mia was hugging her bunny tightly to her chest. "I had a nightmare." Mia said in a scared tone.

"Oh sweetie." Ruby said, knowing the pain of nightmares, as she suffers herself from constant fears. "Come here." Ruby said, opening her arms up for Mia to join her. Skye laying down at the foot of the bed on the floor quietly.

Ruby hugged Mia, slowly stroking Mia's hair to calm her down as she slowly felt Mia's breathing level out and eventually so did Ruby's.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby woke up and somehow during the night everyone had moved around in the bed so now Mia was sandwiched between both Ruby and Neo.

Even though she was the first up as normal, and that she would go downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. But she on holiday and she could afford the sleep in.

When they all eventually got up that morning, Ruby and Blake cooked breakfast while the others cleaned up before everyone got ready and spent the day on the beach on their doorstep.

As the day wore on, everyone went into the sea at least once and as they slowly went back inside, Blake and Winter with the help on Mia started to work on dinner while Ruby and Neo went out for a walk along the beach.

With no shoes on they let the sand move between their feet happily with the sound of the crashing waves in the background.

"I love it here. It's so peaceful." Neo said.

"It is. It's one of my favourite places to just escape from everything. Plus, the sea has always calmed me." Ruby said, reaching out and taking Neo's hand into her own.

"I can understand why." Neo said softly, happily accepting Ruby's hand.

They were silent for a few minutes as they carried on walking, the moonlight lighting up the area as they were walking.

"You know, there was one thing I always wanted to do." Ruby said, stopping and turning to face Neo.

"What's that?" Neo asked, looking up to meet Ruby's silver eyes.

"I've never kissed anyone under the moon." Ruby said honestly, looking at Neo's eyes.

"Well, neither have I. How about we make another first?" Neo said, smirking up at Ruby as she leaned forward.

Ruby met her halfway quickly capturing her lips with her own as the two enjoyed each other, Ruby's tongue darting into Neo's open mouth.

Eventually as the two broke for air, it seemed Neo didn't need to catch her breath for long as she quickly moved around and jumped onto Ruby's back, laughing.

"What the!" Ruby said, quickly adjusting for Neo being on her back and worriedly grabbing her legs to stop her from falling.

Neo wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, teasingly letting them hang over Ruby's chest while pressing her own against Ruby's back. Kissing Ruby's cheek Neo spoke playfully, "Piggy back ride!" Neo shouted out.

Ruby couldn't help but just simply laughed in response to Neo's playfulness and so she quickly started to run with Neo on her back, the woman laughing loudly in response, clearly enjoying herself.

The pair ran back into the house, laughing with each other as they burst back inside to the stunned surprise of the others in the house, but quickly Mia was asking for a piggy back ride as well.

' _This is what a family is like, and I don't want it to end.'_ Ruby thought to herself later that night, enjoying the time away with everyone. With her family.

 **A/N**

 **So, oops. I was meant to post this yesterday but forgot so sorry about that. But hey, extra-long chapter so you can't say anything. :P**

 **There is one more chapter after this, and that will be this story wrapped up by next week. I would like to say, that I'll have a little break for a couple weeks where I'll upload some random stories I've worked on but won't ever finish and stuff in Without a Reason.**

 **Not much more I can think of, hope everyone liked this chapter. That quote seemed just fitting for the chapter, so I hope you like it.**

 **Can't think of much more which is quite annoying as I'm sure I had something to say but well, fuck it. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **EDIT: I remember now, I was going to mention that I'm finishing off Legends of the Rose before writing my other story, so there might be a delay in between the next finished story and posting that, so sorry in advance.**

 **Oh and also, about that guy who makes boards while on deployment, there is actually a soldier that did that. Made a board or a couple while on deployment in Afghanistan.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?"_

― _Mary Manin Morrissey_

 **Chapter 10-**

' _This is what a family is like, and I don't want it to end.'_ Ruby thought to herself later that night, enjoying the time away with everyone. With her family.

 **One year later.**

"Can I see it?" Winter asked upon Ruby entering the club.

"No, you need to wait." Ruby replied, smirking at her. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt, "You remember the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. We'll all be in one of the booths waiting for you two to go inside." Winter replied, already knowing how nervous Ruby was.

"You'll be fine, and don't worry. We're all sure that she'll say yes." Blake reassured, and Mia who was next to her hugged Ruby.

Ruby smiled at the three girls, happy that they were all there. "Thank you everyone. Now, why don't you go and hide? Neo will be here in a minute and Velvet will direct her to our booth." Ruby replied.

Moving to the booths, the four girls all moved. Ruby going on her own into the booth that Ruby and Neo had claimed as their own since the first time they met each other.

While Winter, Blake and Mia all went to another booth with the curtain slightly ajar so they would be able to see into the club.

* * *

Neo wasn't sure what was happening, it was a habit that at least once a week she would go to the club with Ruby. Normally on her bike, which Neo just loved once she found out. Getting Ruby to take her out on it whenever she could.

So it was odd when Ruby asked to meet her at the club instead, but it didn't matter too much as she still went to the club. Though the next oddity was when Ruby wasn't waiting for her.

"Hey Neo, Red's in your usual booth." Velvet called out from behind the bar, getting a drink for a red head sitting there.

That was the next sign something was up. So nodding towards Velvet, Neo walked through the curtain to the booth. Not noticing the sudden movement behind her as she entered and saw Ruby sitting down.

Sitting down next to Ruby as she normally did, she noticed that they didn't have any drinks and was about to get up to get some before Ruby spoke.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ruby said out of the blue.

"Of course, you say it all the time. And I love you just as much." Neo replied, facing Ruby.

"I'm glad." Ruby said, "Really glad that you came to this club, that I met you. You mean so much to me, I really love you." Ruby said honestly, but not giving a chance for Ruby to talk she carried on.

"You've become a big part of my life, and well I want to keep it that way. Mia loves you, she's already calling you Neo-mama." Ruby replied, knowing that Mia hadn't said that directly to Neo yet.

"What are you asking Ruby?" Neo asked softly, not entirely sure where Ruby was going with all of this.

"Well, to put it bluntly." Ruby said, getting down onto one knee. "I love you Neopolitan Gelato Torchwick, and I want to share everything with you. Even our names, so I'm asking. Will you marry me?" Ruby said, her voice full of love and affection as she opened the ring box she had in her pocket.

Neo stared down at the ring, it was a simple gold band with a number of small little diamonds around it, each of them being a different colour. Though the four biggest diamonds were grouped together, coloured pink, brown, white and red.

"I…I…I" Neo kept saying, shocked into silence as she took it all in. Then finally she noticed Ruby's face falling a little at her silence. "Yes, yes I will marry you." Neo said, having recovered from her shock.

Ruby smiled widely, jumping up to hug Neo, kissing her hard as she walked out of the booth with her, to a resounding cheer around the club.

Ruby slipped the ring onto Neo's finger before she turned around to see their friends all standing around them. Winter and Blake were smiling warmly at the pair.

Roman, Neo's father stood behind them looking proud at his daughter. Next was Velvet and Coco, Velvet's girlfriend and Emerald alongside Cinder. Next was a blonde man and red headed girl with a baby, who Neo knew as Jaune and Pyrrha alongside their child. And lastly were Nora and Ren, two people Ruby had served alongside as well and were also in a relationship together.

"You all knew?" Neo asked, looking around at everyone.

"Well, Red came and asked me for permission. So of course I knew. She told me her plan and well, I was happy to be here." Roman replied, the man getting along well with Ruby after first meeting him and never referred to Ruby by her real name, instead using red after the colour the woman always seemed to wear.

"We knew she was going to ask, and we all wanted to be here when it happened." Cinder answered, smiling towards Neo.

"Neo-mama!" Mia said excitedly, rushing to the pair and hugging them both. "We're going to be a family together now!" Mia said, happy with the pair.

Neo picked Mia up, happy that the young girl was so accepting of the pair being together. She wasn't even shocked when Mia referred to her as her other mother.

A series of congratulations were given to the happy couple, and the party seemed to start in earnest. Drinks being passed around, and talks of plans for the wedding. Mia excitingly suggesting ideas.

It was at some point during the night that Yatsuhashi came down, everyone knew the club was closed for a private party, but he was still alert in case someone came to the door.

So when he came down to the happy couple, a serious look on his face. Ruby knew that something just had to ruin the night. She hadn't heard from Yang or her family for a year, not since the event at the club with Yang but it seemed like she had spoken too soon.

"Ruby, someone's at the door upstairs. Demanding entry." Yatsuhashi stated.

"It's a private party, did you explain that to them?" Ruby asked, hoping that it would have driven them away.

"She's demanding entry or else she'll kick the door down, says she's a cop." Yatsuhashi explained.

"Great, I have a bad feeling. What does she look like?" Ruby asked, Neo coming over as she saw Ruby looking tired and angry.

"She has long pure red hair, silver eyes and well. She looks like an older version of you." Yatsuhashi answered.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Ruby threw her head back a little. "Right, let her in and take her through to my office. I'll be there in a minute." Ruby said, opening her eyes again and looking at the large man.

"Is that?" Neo asked, having a hunch on who it might be. By this point Winter and Blake had come over, practically sensing something wrong with Ruby.

"It is. Seems Summer has finally decided to come here and see me, only took her a year." Ruby stated, sounding rather cold about the whole thing.

"Ruby, we'll deal with her if you want. You know she has nothing; we'll get rid of her." Winter offered upon hearing this.

"No, I've got this. I need to at least hear her out first. Give her a chance perhaps. But could you keep Mia down here? Regardless of why she's here, I'd rather keep her away from her." Ruby asked, looking at the pair.

"Of course. And Neo, thank you." Blake replied, confusing the two women but they had already walked away leaving the two newly engaged couple together.

"Do you want me to be in there with you?" Neo asked, seeing how conflicted Ruby was. But seemed that she took her advice from all that time ago.

"Do you mind?" Ruby asked, unsure whether Neo would want to be or not.

"Of course not. Plus, you met my father, I should at least see the woman who gave birth to you." Neo said, keeping her reference to Summer being Ruby's mother vague.

"You can call her my mother; I might not recognise her as such. But she raised me for sixteen years, no matter how hard I try to. She'll always be my mother." Ruby replied, smiling softly at Neo. Who just leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Right, well then. Let's go meet her." Neo said, taking Ruby's hand walking up towards the office.

Entering the office, the pair saw the woman standing in front of the desk. Looking at a series of pictures on the wall.

They were a mixture of pictures, of Ruby in the military with her unit. Alongside a picture with Ruby and her then boyfriend. After that it changed to pictures of Ruby with a young Mia alongside Winter and Blake.

It moved up towards Ruby and Neo together and Mia in some of the pictures. And they found Summer Rose looking over all the pictures along the wall.

Summer Rose was a beautiful woman, and while Ruby's hair was dark hers was a pure red and she seemed to be wearing a suit with a badge dangling from her neck. Displaying that she was a detective in the police department.

"Hello Summer, what a surprise to see you here." Ruby said rather coldly, moving behind the desk with Neo at her side.

"Ruby." Summer said softly, looking towards the chair and once she was given permission from Ruby she sat down.

"So, what do you want? I'm guessing you're not here in any official capacity." Ruby asked.

"You're right. I'm not, I'm here in part because of what happened with Yang." Summer answered.

"That was a year ago, why now?" Neo asked, speaking up.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Summer asked, looking directly at Neo.

"Neo. She's my fiancée, and she stays. So answer the question, why now?" Ruby asked.

"I…" Summer tried to say, but was hesitating a little. Clearly unsure what to say. "I was scared." Summer said softly.

"Scared of what?" Ruby asked, her tone losing its cold edge.

"Of facing you, after so long. I…I made a mistake all those years ago. I knew it after it happened, but I was too scared to come and face you. And then it was too late, you were off to training and then immediately deployed after that…I kept checking up on you through Yang, and then all of a sudden you didn't talk much. To the point that you two never even saw each other." Summer explained, looking down at the floor, too afraid to face her.

"Until Yang turned up unconscious at your door last year. But the question remains, why did you wait a year to come to me?" Ruby asked.

"It's been a difficult year for me, a lot has changed. Your father and I have split. It's been brewing for years, a difference of views and direction with our lives…After that, I was settling into my new life. I still work on the force, but I moved in with Raven. Yang's mother and my partner. I've been sorting myself out, and with everything with Tai. It was Raven that actually pushed me to speak to you." Summer answered.

Ruby was shocked at the news, and that much was evident on her face as she looked at Summer. And sensing this, Neo put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, letting her know she was there.

"When did it happen?" Ruby asked softly, not even hiding her surprise.

"Officially it happened about eight months ago, but it's been brewing for a few years now…But when Yang was dropped off by Blake and Winter, they explained what had happened and well, we had a difference of opinions about the situation and well, it was the last straw for me." Summer replied.

"What was the opinion? Does he side with Yang?" Ruby asked.

"He does. He believes she's right, but I think Yang's gotten the idea not to approach you again. Especially after last time, but…I want to be a part of your life again…apart of your daughter's life as well. That is, if you want me to." Summer said, her voice full of worry and sadness.

Ruby looked up to meet Neo's eyes, unsure what to do. Years of pain from being all but disowned from her family, and then shunned by them. After that being shunned by her sister and then living without them for so long. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that.

Summer didn't notice the silent conversation taking place between the two, only the silence in the room that felt like it was choking her.

Neo nodded softly towards Ruby, giving her a soft smile in response and squeezing her shoulder for support.

"I…There's a lot of pain still, from everything that has happened. I, I don't forgive you for any of it, the sleepless nights. The pain, the issues I've had because of what happened. I can't forgive you for it…not yet at least…but…" Ruby said, unsure how to continue as she looked at Neo again as she finished. "But I want to try. I want you in my life again." Ruby answered.

"Really?" Summer asked, surprised and shocked at the response she got.

"Well, I could just say no if you really want. I mean, you came to me. So which do you want?" Ruby replied, smiling at her mother as she spoke in a playful tone.

This got the reaction she was looking for as Summer held back a laugh, "I'm sorry, I well I just didn't expect it to be this simple." Summer answered.

"It's not, you do have a lot to make up for. But, there's no better place to start then right now." Ruby answered.

"I plan to. Whatever it takes, but I must ask. How long have you been engaged?" Summer asked.

"What's the time?" Neo asked.

"It's around half seven." Ruby replied.

"Right, so around an hour and a half." Neo stated, smiling towards the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose." Neo said, holding her hand out to Summer.

"Please, just Summer. It's a pleasure to meet you Neo." Summer said, accepting the offered hand.

"So…mother, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Ruby asked, standing up and smiling towards Summer.

"I would like that very much." Summer said, smiling warmly towards her daughter as she referred to her as her mother again.

As Summer left the room with Ruby and Neo behind her, Ruby turned to Neo and kissed her softly, "I love you. Thank you, for so much." Ruby said sincerely.

"I love you too. But what are you thanking me for?" Neo asked.

"For being you, you changed my life so much in a year. Made me fall in love again, reconnect with my family. And just being you, I love you. Until the end of our days." Ruby stated, kissing Neo once more.

"Um, not to interrupt but are we going to meet her?" Summer said, interrupting the pair causing Neo to blush. Feeling a little weird at being caught like that.

"Yes, yes we are." Ruby said, hugging Neo with one arm as she walked back into the club with Neo at her side alongside her mother who was walking to their side.

* * *

 **One year later.**

"You look beautiful." Mia said, staring up at her mother in her beautiful outfit, as they were different. They decided to forgo the traditional wedding dress, at least Ruby was allowed to.

She had a black skirt on with tights that reached up to her upper thighs alongside black raised boots. Next came a long sleeved cotton blouse which had an almost window like part which revealed some of her cleavage.

A black corset was placed over the top and a short red cloak was wrapped around her shoulders while she had leather bands wrapped loosely around her upper arms and going underneath her armpits to cross on her back over her blouse.

Lastly, she had Mia pin a small silver rose on her cloak which was wrapped around her neck partly.

"Thank you, sweetie, you look just as beautiful." Ruby answered, bending down and kissing Mia's head.

"Are you nervous?" Mia asked, her outfit mirrored that of her mother's.

"A little, but I love Neo with all my heart and there's nothing I want more." Ruby responded truthfully and the love in her voice was easy to hear.

"I can't wait for her to be officially my other mommy. She looks beautiful in her dress." Mia said in reply.

"You've seen her? What does it look like? Do you have a picture?" Ruby asked in quick succession of each other, acting almost childlike in her excitement.

"Calm down Ruby, you'll see her soon enough. I take it you are ready?" Blake asked as she entered the room.

Ruby just pouted towards Blake as she entered the room but soon perked up as she realised that it must be starting soon.

"Yes Ruby. You're right. Everything's ready and you're the first one out. Ready?" Blake asked again, the teasing tone in her voice as she pulled her large white trench coat against her body a little more.

Like Ruby, Blake didn't like tradition too much and at the same time didn't like dresses. So she mirrored Ruby in the sense of wearing something different. Which included a rather large trench coat, and large thigh high black boots.

This also worked well because she was Ruby's maid of honour, or best man/woman as some people like to joke with.

"Well, I am ready. That is, if my lovely daughter is ready to give me away that is?" Ruby asked playfully, looking down at her daughter.

"Yep!" Mia said excitedly, grabbing her mother's hand while Blake handed a bouquet of roses of all different colours over to Ruby.

As the three of them all left the room where they were getting ready in, they entered the hall that was being used for the ceremony.

There wasn't a lot of people in there. Friends of both parties and family. Summer and Raven were there alongside Coco and Velvet, Pyrrha and Jaune with their one-year-old son Jacob and Yatsuhashi were all there for Ruby.

While for Neo there was her father, Roman who would be walking her down the aisle alongside Winter who was in a beautiful light blue dress and small jacket and a purple ribbon tied around her waist. Winter was Neo's maid of honour alongside Cinder as they shared the responsibility.

After that, came Emerald who was Cinder's date, and a man named Mercury that was good friends with Neo as well were there for Neo.

Unsure exactly how to do it, they spent a long time discussing how exactly they would enter the hall and it was actually Neo's father, Roman suggested they go up together.

So the chairs were set around the small stage where the couple would be at alongside someone to officiate for them.

So as Ruby and her party arrived at the door leading into the hall. Ruby was faced with Neo. Wearing a long white dress, going more traditional in her dress.

"You look beautiful." Ruby said huskily, her eyes devouring Neo as she went over her body and met her face, lightly applied make up and her hair was hanging loosely like Ruby's.

"Now, now dear Ruby. You need to be patient just a little bit more. I haven't given her away quite yet." Roman said, smirking at Ruby as he recognised the look. The pair got along well, something Neo was forever thankful for.

"Of course dear Roman." Ruby said, smirking back at her father in law.

"You look beautiful as well." Neo replied, smiling towards Ruby as the music slowly started and the pair turned towards the doors and slowly together they walked in. Roman and Mia standing next to each other acting as a buffer between Ruby and Neo who were next to them.

Behind them were their bride's maids, Blake, Winter and Cinder. All of them walked down the aisle together, smiling as they reached the minister and as Roman and Mia gave away their daughter/mother to each other. They took a step back and the ceremony begun.

It was a short ceremony. Not one for big events, so it was simple and as the minister was finishing up he said. "Ruby Rose, do you take Neopolitan Torchwick to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Ruby said instantly, staring into Neo's eyes.

"And do you, Neopolitan Torchwick, take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked next.

"I do." Neo said, returning Ruby's gaze as she was wearing heels to match heights.

"I now pronounce you, Ruby Rose-Torchwick and Neopolitan Rose-Torchwick. You may now kiss the bride." He said, announcing it to everyone and it seemed Winter couldn't help herself as she said, "Which one?" She asked playfully.

But Ruby and Neo didn't hear this, already kissing each other as they no longer noticed those clapping around her or anything else.

After the ceremony had finished, and the bouquet had been thrown. Which was caught by Blake, much to a blushing Winter's surprise, which only caused the others to laugh.

They went to the club for the after party and dinner. Having hired a team of chefs to deal with the food. Which was lovely and a relaxed atmosphere for everything and then a hired DJ managed to get everyone out onto the dance floor.

Ruby and Neo had their first dance, and after it had finished, they quickly pulled Mia up with them to dance together as they couldn't help but laugh at as Mia was rather excited.

Eventually, the night drew to a close. With everyone wishing their best for the new couple and Ruby even managed to speak to Summer and Raven for a bit, both of whom were wishing their best and even plans to meet up for dinner once the new married couple returned from their honeymoon.

Now, the only ones left were Ruby, Neo, Mia, Blake and Winter as Cinder and Emerald had already left beforehand. Hugs were shared between them all as Neo said.

"Thank you all for making this day brilliant. And just so special. Thank you all." Neo said, falling slightly into Ruby's side, as Ruby wrapped her arm around Neo.

"Thank you. And maybe the next wedding will be yours." Ruby carried on, and teasing the two older women, who both blushed at the comment.

"It was a great day. And I hope your honeymoon is just as special." Blake said, recovering quickly.

"Thank you. And Mia, you'll be good won't you?" Ruby said.

"Of course. I'll miss you both." Mia said, hugging her two mothers tightly. "Enjoy your holiday." She said, breaking away from the pair as she was kissed on both cheeks by the two women before she went back to Winter and Blake.

"We'll call you every night sweetie, don't worry. And we'll be back before we know it." Neo said, and with one final set of hugs and kisses goodbye. The couple left the club.

"I love you." Ruby said, capturing Neo's lips with her own.

"Are you ready to start our life together?" Neo asked as they broke apart.

"More than ready." Ruby said, kissing Neo once more before climbing into the car and heading to the beach house.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this is the end. I was going to include another scene, but got a little lazy and was reading a load so sorry about that.**

 **As I've said, this was just a random story idea I had and well, was just a nice and different piece of writing I wanted to try so I'm glad people have been liking it.**

 **I want to thank everyone for their support throughout this story and on my other ones, I wouldn't post anything I write if it wasn't for people like all of you reading it. So thank you.**

 **Now, there isn't much more to say. I'm working on finishing Legend of the Rose next, which is sort of almost finished. Yeah, makes sense right? Anyway, I've got one more story I can post up and hopefully once that's finished I'll have Legends all written up. After that, I'll either work on the sequel for Immortal Maiden or I'll work on the pregnancy story. I know what I said, but I want to clear the backlog of stories I have/need written because again I once more have an idea for a slight AU of an AU for RWBY. (One where Roman finds a homeless and hurt Neo on the street.) I've that idea rattling around in my head at some point as well. But if I can finish my backlog then I'll be all free to write whatever the fuck I want.**

 **And I'll post drabbles up in case I don't have anything more to add each week so keep an eye for that.**

 **Once more, thank you all for the support from everyone and until next time.**

 _ **RavenRose8**_

 _ **18/07/2016**_


End file.
